


You're the Best I've Ever Had

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Emotions, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, did i get them all? - Freeform, i think thats there too, im so sorry to everyone, there is emotions and plot in the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke's been asking about having a foursome and he finally gets his wish.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	You're the Best I've Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, heres the foursome fic I've been promising. I dont really know what to say except big thanks as always to [Heath](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com) for their suggestions and guidance and love and support as always and to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for going into the doc, editing, catching all my plot holes and making hilarious comments. This was a labor of love for you both and everyone else. 
> 
> So, lets dive in shall we?
> 
> Title from Bloody Valentine by Machine Gun Kelly

Luke wakes up to two things. The first is Ashton, pressed against his back, arm curled around Luke’s waist as he snores. Luke had commented once that Ashton’s snores reminded him of Petunia, to which Ashton had been highly offended by. Ashton’s a warm presence, always running a few degrees warmer than Luke. Luke is nothing if not a leech for it (Michael’s word for Luke. Ashton prefers to call Luke a koala). It’s grounding, waking up in the morning, Ashton solid and  _ there _ , reminding Luke that Ashton’s his, that they’ve built a life together, a home together. Luke loves Ashton so much that it comes as easy as breathing to him, just a part of his being. He feels it most in moments like this, when they’re just  _ Luke and Ashton _ , untainted by the world in the early morning light.

The second thing is that his phone is making the little text alert sounds. Luke knows for a fact that if it’s going off, that means only a handful of people could be texting him, but there’s only one person who would harass him at this time.

A quick glance at his phone confirms that it’s Michael. It’s a wall of texts from Michael, complaining that Luke’s not responding and telling him to get up because they have important things to discuss. 

“ _ What important things? _ ” Luke texts back. His phone lights up immediately, which doesn’t surprise Luke, considering how attached Michael is to his phone. 

“ _ Well, we have free time this weekend and I was thinking that maybe we could plan that foursome we talked about _ .” The response comes back. Luke resists the urge to throw his phone, face burning from how blunt Michael’s being about the whole thing. 

“ _ Are you texting me at 9am in the morning to schedule sex? _ ”

“ _ I’m texting you at 9am to discuss group sex _ .”

“ _ Don’t call it that. We’re not 15 yr old. _ ”

“ _ Come over so we can plan the orgy _ .”

“ _ If you’re going to be vulgar I’m not letting you suck my dick. _ ”

“ _ As if it wouldn’t be you doing the dick sucking. _ ”

“ _ I’m going to delete your number. _ ”

“ _ You won’t. Come over in an hour. _ ”

Ashton grumbles behind Luke, nuzzling into his neck. His hand snakes under Luke’s shirt, brushing lightly over his hip bone. Luke shivers, pressing back into Ashton.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, darling. Who are you texting so early?” Ashton mumbles, pressing his lips to Luke’s jaw. Luke whines at the touch, lets Ashton nip at the skin, hand climbing up higher, until he’s rubbing Luke’s nipples, tugging lightly at the piercings. Luke squirms, abandoning his phone to press back into Ashton.

“Michael. Trying to get together today,” Luke gasps out, breathless as Ashton bites at his neck. It thrills Luke, knowing that it’s going to leave a bruise, that Ashton’s doing this to show the world that Luke is his. 

Luke’s so focused on Ashton’s lips at his neck, hand on his chest, that he misses Ashton rubbing him through his panties, creating friction between Luke’s skin and the fabric of the cotton. Luke arches into the touch, whining higher as Ashton peppers his neck with kisses and bites. He knows he’s not going to last long, still sleep heavy and soft, content to let Ashton shower him with attention and affection. 

Luke feels his orgasm wash over him, warmth spreading through his body, love and affection wrapped around him as Ashton continues to shower him in kisses and sweet words of affection and devotion. He waits till he comes down from his own high before rolling over in Ashton’s arms, nudging Ashton till he’s flat on his back, Luke climbing into his lap, straddling his hips.

Ashton looks up at him, wide eyed, gazing up at Luke with so much love and affection in his eyes that Luke’s heart aches just looking at him. Luke shifts back a little, feels Ashton’s dick rub against his ass through the fabric of sweatpants and panties, the wet patch that’s forming on the front. He wiggles a little, giggling when Ashton groans, moving his hands so that they’re gripping onto Luke’s hips, squeezing him where he’s softest and most sensitive. 

Ashton makes no move to reach for the lube they keep in the nightstand and Luke’s too lazy to do it himself. Instead, he shuffles back a little bit, till he can get a better hand on Ashton’s dick, slipping his hand under the waistband of Ash’s sweatpants, trying to coat his hand in precum so that his hand is slick enough to ease the friction as Luke slides his hand over Ashton’s dick, speeding up when he feels Ashton’s hands tighten on his hips, feels Ashton arch his hips into Luke’s touch, swearing. Luke grins down lazily at Ashton, blows him a kiss when Ashton huffs, rolling his eyes. Luke twists his wrist, laughing wildly when Ashton cums with a groan, head falling back onto the pillows. Luke’s victory is short-lived, as Ashton tangles a hand into Luke’s hair and tugs him down for a kiss, slow and lazy.

Luke’s phone pings off in the covers, reminding Luke that he has responsibilities to attend to. Luke groans, rolling off Ashton and flopping onto his back. Ashton chuckles.

“Tell Michael I’m dead.”

“He’ll just come check on you. Besides, if you get up now, you’ll have time to eat something and still shower.”

Luke perks up, “Will you make me waffles?”

“I’ll make you those dumb pumpkin waffles you like so much and the coffee with the caramel,” Ashton says. Luke leans over, kissing Ashton quickly, before he springs out of bed. Ashton laughs as Luke tugs on his hand to get him out of bed faster, grabbing Luke’s phone from where it’s lost in the sheets. Luke groans, removing himself from the sheets, wrinkling his nose at the sensation of how wet his panties are. He knows he’s going to have to change before he leaves, but he’s too focused on waffles to care at the moment.

Luke darts down the stairs, taking them two at a time, nearly tripping over Petunia when she appears at the bottom of the stairs. Luke bends down, cooing at her, rubbing her head.

“Does Princess want some food?”

“You talking about yourself or the dog,” Ashton teases as he passes by Luke, heading into the kitchen. Luke scoffs in mock offense, trailing after Ashton. They fall into their familiar morning routine, Luke feeding Petunia while Ashton sets up the coffee machine and puts the waffles into the toaster oven, something he considers a crime to food but does because it makes Luke happy to eat pumpkin waffles from Trader Joe’s.

They sit down at the kitchen table together, Luke sitting close enough to Ashton to drape his legs over Ashton’s lap, giggling when Ashton runs his fingers over Luke’s calves, rubbing his thumb into the space behind his knee where Luke’s most sensitive. 

“What are you going to do today?” Luke asks, sipping at his coffee. Ashton shrugs. 

“Might go for a run. Write some music. Force the beast outside for a walk. Try that new Indian dish for dinner,” Ashton says. Luke hums, nodding along. They finish up breakfast, Ashton offering to clean the dishes while Luke goes to shower.

Luke makes his way into the bathroom that is connected to their bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light since there’s sunlight streaming in through the window. He’s full of energy, giddy and vibrating from the anticipation of what he knows he’s about to do. He’s going to meet Michael so they can discuss  _ sex. _ Luke steps into the shower, grabbing his shampoo and starts to lather up his curls. The longer Luke thinks about it, the more nervous he is at the idea of the foursome that they’re planning.

Luke’s not sure how he feels about the foursome thing they’re trying to plan. On one hand, it’ll be fun, getting to fool around with Michael and Calum now that he’s old enough to appreciate it. He’ll get to have Ashton there, get to share something special with him. However, Luke’s worried. He’s worried that being with Michael and Calum will show Ashton how unexciting Luke is. Michael and Calum are free and wild, open and unrestrained. What if Ashton decides that Luke just isn’t exciting enough? Despite the fact that Luke wears his lingerie in public now, puts on the skirts and dresses that he adores, they’re for  _ him _ . He’s very careful about when and where he chooses to do things, how much of himself he allows people to see. What if Ashton wants someone more like Michael, who’s expressive and free with himself and his presentation to others? It makes Luke’s heart ache at the idea that Ashton might not want him anymore after seeing what Michael has to offer. 

Luke tries to shake off the sudden change in his mood, shutting off the shower and stepping out. He wraps himself in a towel, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, blushing when he notices the hickies on his neck that Ashton’s left from last night and this morning. He feels overly fond and affectionate of Ashton, seeing the physical marks of their love. He presses his fingertips into one of the bruises at his neck, feels the jolt of pain and pleasure that he gets from it. Luke blushes, turning away from the mirror to dry himself off as he makes his way into the bedroom. Luke decides that he wants to look soft today, light and ethereal. He decides that he wants something silky for his bra and panties, finding the beautiful blue set he has, covered in little stitched purple flowers. It gives him an excuse to wear the lacy, lavender crop top he’d bought a few weeks ago, if only because of the vague color coordination of the two pieces. He pairs it with a denim skirt, smiling when he catches a glance in the mirror. He thinks he looks soft and summery, despite it being November and that it’s cooling down slightly outside.

Luke decides to go for an understated makeup look, grabbing his lavender eyeshadow, glittery and sparkling in the light where some of it falls onto his cheeks. Usually he would clean it up, but he thinks it adds to the look, as he lines his eyes with light blue eyeliner and mascara. He finds the lavender lipstick that he bought on a whim once, traces his lips and grins when he sees his reflection, sees how perfectly coordinated he is. He fastens one of his chokers around his neck, likes how cold the metal feels on his bare skin. Satisfied, Luke pulls on his customary star boots before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs.

“Where are you headed?” Ashton calls from the kitchen. He’s standing by the coffee machine, brow furrowed as he waits for it to be done. It makes Luke’s heart a little warm and fuzzy, watching Ashton doing something so domestic. Even though they’ve already had breakfast and coffee, Luke knows Ashton’s making another one so he can spend the day being musically productive or cleaning or whatever else it is he’s planning to do. Luke wishes he could stay, drag Ashton back to bed or curl up on the couch to play guitar together, but he’d promised Michael they’d talk things out today. 

“Going to see Michael. He’s free today so I’m going to head over so we can discuss the, you know…” Luke trails off, blushing when Ashton glances over at him. There’s a stray black curl falling in his eyes and Luke’s overcome at the moment with the urge to go over and brush it out of his face. 

Luke decides to follow his instinct and crosses the kitchen, touching Ashton’s curl and tucking it behind his ear. He keeps his hand there, rubbing his thumb gently over Ashton’s warm skin. Ashton’s jaw is tense, expression unreadable as he looks at Luke. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Ash? You can still say no.” 

“I want to, I promise. Might be...fun,” Ashton says. He unclenches his jaw, glancing at Luke and giving him a once over. Luke warms under Ashton’s gaze. “You look nice sweetheart.” 

“Ash, you have to say that, you’re my fiancé,” Luke says, rolling his eyes but preening under Ashton’s eyes. Luke knows he looks nice, wearing his lavender lace crop top and denim skirt, light blue, floral silk bra visible underneath, heeled boots making his legs look long and pretty. 

Ashton hooks his thumbs into Luke’s belt loops, tugging him close to press a soft kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke giggles against Ashton’s lips, looping his arms around Ashton’s shoulders, letting him press kiss after kiss to his lips, Ashton’s thumbs rubbing against Luke’s hip bones. 

They finally disconnect, resting their foreheads together as they breathe. 

“Promise you’re okay with this? That you’ll enjoy it?” 

Ashton hesitates, glancing away from Luke before answering, “I promise I’ll try. Now go before I decide to keep kissing you and make you late.” 

Luke laughs, “As if Michael won’t know what we were up to anyway.” 

He presses a final kiss to Ashton’s cheek, heading for the door and grabbing his bag from the rack. He turns one last time to Ashton. 

“Hey Ash?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too sunshine,” Ashton calls back. Luke smiles at the nickname before pulling out his keys and heading out the door, shutting and locking it behind him, and going to the car. 

It doesn’t take him long to drive to Michael’s, bopping his head along to Glass Animals’ new album and trying to focus more on seeing Michael and less on the fact that he’s seeing Michael to talk about  _ having sex together. _ It’s embarrassing in a way, makes him feel all of 18 and young, stealing kisses from Michael and Calum in bathrooms at clubs, after shows, before Ashton had confessed his own feelings to Luke and they’d become exclusive. Luke knows that Ashton agreed to this whole  _ thing _ , but he’s still not sure how Ashton feels about the whole thing. They haven’t discussed it much, outside of the odd confirmation that the other is willing to try this. He knows they need to set boundaries, talk about the whole thing, but Luke’s hoping that getting together with Michael and maybe sorting some things out will make it easier for him to have the conversation with Ashton when he has a better idea of what they’re doing.

Luke gets to Michael and Calum’s without incident, texting Michael that he’s outside. He’s barely gotten out of his car when the front door opens up and Michael pops up, leaning against the doorframe, grinning. He’s wearing a black bra, thick bands criss crossing over the bottom and red plaid skirt, fishnet stockings adorning his legs as always. He’s sucking on a lollipop, pulling it out of his mouth when he sees Luke. It’s red and heart shaped, matching the earrings he’s wearing too, bright red against the blonde of his hair. Luke swallows seeing Michael. God he loves Ashton, but Michael is hot in the same sort of soft punk way that he’s always been.

“What took you so long?” Michael calls, accent heavy.

“I had to get ready,” Luke answers, walking up to the door.

“Had to have morning sex more like it,” Michael says, grinning, reaching over to rub his thumb against the hickey on Luke’s neck. Luke feels a jolt of pleasure run through him at the contact. Michael smirks, wiggling his eyebrows as he sticks the lollipop back in his mouth.

“Oh like you and Calum weren’t fucking earlier.”

“We did. Several times. Including the shower,” Michael says, leading them out into the backyard. Luke blushes. 

Moose and South are already outside, running around after each other and barking in the grass. Michael drops down onto one of the lounge chairs, spreading his legs on either side of the chair. Luke sits down opposite him, laying back and crossing his legs as he lays there.

“So, what does Ashton think about all this?”

“We haven’t really talked about it. I can tell he’s hesitant about the whole thing, but he keeps insisting that he’s okay with it all.”

“How have you not talked about it yet?”

Luke shrugs, “We just haven’t.”

“Don’t you guys talk about sex?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...like what you like in bed. Calum and I talk about it. What we like, what we don’t like. What we wanna try together.”

“Ashton and I don’t do that,” Luke blushes.

“God, you two would be having the most vanilla sex. Let me guess, you do it missionary so you can gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.”

“Sometimes I ride him,” Luke mumbles. Michael throws his head back, laughing loudly. Luke’s eyes are drawn to the long column of Michael’s neck.

“Do you at least take advantage of your piercings like you did with mine?”

“God, don’t make this weird Michael.”

“We’re just two friends talking about having sex with our boyfriends. It’s not that weird.”

“I just...I’ve never talked about this kinda stuff with other people. What I like in bed, what I don’t like.  _ Kinks _ ,” Luke says. He twists his engagement ring on his finger, looking over at Moose and South playing together to avoid looking at Michael.

“Come on Luke, you’ve had sex with other people besides Ashton before,” Michael says, waving his hand around.

“I haven’t.”

Michael furrows his brow, glancing over at Luke. Luke blushes, looking instead at the wall to avoid Michael’s confused expression.

“What do you mean? You used to hook up with Calum and me all the time.”

“Yeah, but that was just kissing and blowjobs and handjobs and that  _ one _ time I let you finger me,” Luke says. Michael blows him a kiss and Luke rolls his eyes.

“But what about sex?”

“Ashton was my first.”

“Really? You used to make out with us and a lot of other people all the time.”

“I mean, we used to do all that stuff, but I never had sex with you or Calum. I never did it with anyone else because I wanted my first time to be with someone I knew, not with some stranger. And then Ashton kissed me and I just...I couldn’t think about having that with anyone else.”

Michael looks perplexed at that, “How come?”

Luke shrugs, “Well, we spent all that time together, between the bus and the hotel rooms and then living together. It felt wrong to bring anyone else back and I didn’t want to go anywhere with someone I wasn’t comfortable with. Ashton and I used to hook up for ages and we were never  _ exclusive _ when it was just making out but I just couldn’t think of anyone else that same way I thought of Ashton.”

“So when did you lose it?”

“When Ashton and I were living together during our break. We’d sorta been exclusively hooking up at that point and then we were together all the time and the moment just felt  _ right. _ Michael, I’ve loved him for so long. I’ve loved him since the day he walked into band practice and I still love him. It comes as naturally to me as breathing sometimes. When Ashton kissed me the first time, I just knew. I knew it had to be Ashton, that he was it for me. I couldn’t picture being with anyone else, loving anyone else in the same way,” Luke says. Michael has this soft, fond look on his face, smiling at Luke. He reaches out and grabs Luke’s hand squeezing it.

“Sap. I can’t believe you waited all that time just for Ashton.”

“I thought about it. I thought about asking one of you or finding someone, but it felt wrong for it to not be Ashton. We were so close, even before we were officially  _ boyfriends _ that it would have broken my heart to have lost it to anyone else besides Ashton. Up until that time in the dressing room, I hadn’t been with anyone but Ashton since almost 2017. I guess I just consider myself a romantic that’s all. Is that terrible?” Luke asks, blushing.

Michael shakes his head, “Of course not, Luke. It’s just so you. You’re a romantic at heart.”

“Well, what about you? You’ve loved Calum for ages.”

“Yeah, but I have never been  _ that _ romantic. I’ve had plenty of sex with people besides Calum. As long as I’m open with him about it, Calum’s never minded.”

“Then who did you lose your virginity to?”

“Harry Styles,” Michael says, grinning, tongue poking out, piercing glittering.

Luke gapes at him, “What?”

“Yeah, when we were touring with them. It happened one night. We hooked up a bunch during our tours together. We still do sometimes, when he’s in town or we go to England.”

“Did everyone else know?”

“Calum does. I’m sure Louis did and some of the other 1D guys did. I don’t think Ashton does. Too busy staring at you with heart eyes to notice anyone else.”

Luke blushes, “I can’t believe I didn’t know.”

Michael shrugs, “That’s on you, babe. Pay attention to someone besides Ashton Irwin for once.” 

Luke rolls his eyes, “Well, Ashton’s very attentive to me. Why would I pay attention to anyone else?”

“Oh yeah? What does he do for you in bed? Give me some ideas for our romantic night together,” Michael says, leaning back a little in the lounge chair. The plaid folds of his skirt fan out around him, inching up slightly. It gives Luke a view of Michael’s creamy skin in the fishnet stockings, soft and inviting, combined with the fact that Michael’s only wearing the black sporty bra. Luke swallows, squirming a little looking at Michael, watching him smirk and run his fingers along the edge of his skirt, just barely brushing his skin. Luke can feel his dick twitch slightly in his own panties, mouth dry looking at Michael, spread out in front of him.

“Come on Luke, tell me what gets you hot,” Michael grins lazily, rolling the lollipop stick around in his mouth, lips red.

“I like when Ash plays with my nipples. The piercings add an extra fun bit. If he pulls them, it's just the right amount of pain for it to be fun. Sometimes...Ashton will put his hand around my throat and he kinda chokes me? I like the thrill of it, the tightness. Sometimes it’s fun when Ashton gets possessive,” Luke says. Michael shifts, hand sliding further up his thigh, disappearing under the skirt. Luke feels a little breathless, realizing what Michael’s doing.

“Yeah? You like the pain and possessiveness? Has he ever verbally humiliated you?”

“Once. In the dressing room after you gave me a blowjob. Called me a whore for needing everyone to look at me.”

“But you need it Luke. You love all the attention, want it. Why else would we be here, planning a foursome, if not to satisfy your ego,” Michael teases, arching a little as he touches his own dick. Luke shifts, breath catching as the rough denim rubs against the wet silk of his panties. 

“Well what about you? You’re touching yourself right now. You need just as much attention as I do.”

Michael laughs, “But I don’t need it like you do. Besides, it’s not the thing that gets me off, having thousands of people watching me, having all my band mates touching me.”

“What does? I mean, what do you and Calum do?”

“Rimming. I love when Calum gets me nice and worked up with lube, gets me wet, and then eats me out till I cum. It might be my favorite thing, even more than when I get to ride Calum. Sometimes Calum ties me up. We have these really nice handcuffs now. Blindfolds me too. I like it, getting to just  _ feel _ everything. It’s just the right kind of overstimulation,” Michael says, gasping as he squeezes himself. Luke’s fingers twitch, aching to touch himself or Michael, he’s not sure which. The lines of desire are getting blurrier and blurrier, leaving Luke unsure of himself.

“Oh?”

“Bet you’d like that. Being tied, having to be at the mercy of someone else, having their full attention on you. You’d look really pretty all tied up with ribbons, letting someone eat you out. Bet Ashton would love to get his head between your thighs and do it. He’d look nice down there, trapped between your pretty legs,” Michael’s fully squeezing his dick through the fishnets now, gasping as he does so. Luke slips a hand up his own thigh, just barely brushing his fingers against the silk of his panties.

“What about spanking?” He asks, breathless. Michael turns his head to Luke, glassy eyed.

“Spanking?”

“Yeah. Sometimes Ashton does it to me, but he’s too gentle. I wanna know what it’s like to have a mark on me.”

“We could try it. I’d love to spank you. You deserve it you brat,” Michael grins lazily, tongue piercing poking out of his mouth.

Luke whines, shifting his hips up, trying to catch the friction of his skirt on the panties without touching himself.

“Or I could show you now,” Michael mumbles, mouth falling open a little as he touches himself under the plaid skirt. Luke nods mutely, scrambling out of the chair and over to Michael, practically falling into his lap. Michael grins up at him, lips bright red, a combination of the lollipop and his own natural coloring. Luke flushes when Michael runs a hand up Luke’s skirt, brushing his fingertips along the edge of the silk panties.

“God you’re so smooth. I love how smooth you are. And soft. Everything about you is so soft. You’re a dream,” Michael breathes out onto Luke’s lips, eyes half lidded. Luke closes the distance between them, capturing Michael’s lips between his teeth and nipping at them. Michael gets his other hand under Luke’s skirt, gripping his ass and pulling him closer, fingers just barely brushing over Luke’s hole. Luke moans, Michael swallowing it up with his mouth as he deepens the kiss. He tastes sour sweet and tangy from the lollipop and Luke chases the taste, tangling his hand in Michael’s hair to tilt their heads, changing the angle.

Michael rucks up the denim skirt, straightens up a little so that their dicks rub together through the materials, soft silk against the rough of the fishnets, legs tangled together. Luke shifts his knee, pressing it slightly onto the bulge in Michael’s cotton panties. Michael groans, tugging away from Luke’s lips to nip at Luke’s neck, adding his own hickies to the collection Ashton left earlier, metal ball from his tongue piercing adding a jolt everytime it presses into Luke’s veins. He runs one hand under Luke’s crop top, brushing his thumb over Luke’s nipple, his piercing, rubbing it. Luke throws his head back, moaning loudly, eyes slipping closed as he grips onto Michael tighter, pressing him closer, rubbing his knee harder against Michael’s dick. Michael swears, biting harder onto Luke’s neck. Luke is fuzzy, up in the clouds right now, dripping and wet.

Calum coughs from the doorway. Luke gasps, pulling slightly away from Michael, blushing at getting caught. Michael tightens his grip on Luke, keeping him in place. He turns his head, resting it on Luke’s collarbone and looking at Calum. He’s leaning against the frame, in sweatpants and his sensation shirt, arms straining the sleeves. He’s holding a cig between his fingers, smirking around it as he takes a drag and blows the smoke out, curls falling into his eyes. Luke can see the outline of his dick in the gray fabric, blushing when he catches Calum’s eye, caught out at the blatant ogling. 

“You’re home early.”

“Well, don’t stop on my account,” Calum muses.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.”

“Might take a video. Send it to Ashton. Show him what he has to look forward to,” Calum smirks, holding the cigarette between his lips, pulling his phone from his pocket. Luke blushes harder, embarrassed at how turned on the thought of being filmed makes him, the idea of it getting sent to Ashton making him wetter. Michael glances at Luke smirking.

“You like that Luke? Wanna show off for Ashton, show him just how much of a slut you are,” Michael whispers, just barely audible as he tilts his head up again, capturing Luke’s lips in a kiss. Luke moans, caught between his apprehension about being filmed, about what Ashton will think seeing it, and how fucking  _ turned on  _ he is right now. 

Luke nods, head thrown back as Michael kisses along his throat, fitting his hand against Luke’s ass. Michael leans back, using his other hand to shift Luke until Luke’s practically laying on top of Michael, dicks brushing against each other through layers of fabric. Michael grips Luke’s ass, pushing him down slightly, arching up. Luke moans, grasping onto Michael’s hair with one hand, tightening his grip and pressing Michael’s face closer to his skin, other hand gripping the edge of the seat. Michael smirks, nipping along Luke’s throat. 

Luke presses his hips down, rubbing his dick against Michael’s, moaning at the catch of silk on fishnet. Michael tightens his hold on Luke’s ass, digging his fingers into his skin, moving his other hand to play with Luke’s nipple. Luke’s dizzy with sensation, edges of the world white and static.

“What are you gonna do Mikey?” Calum asks, voice husky. Luke dares a glance at him, sees that he’s taking a drag and blowing the smoke out in a slow curl, holding his phone up, gazing down at the screen. There’s a wet spot on the front of his sweats and  _ god _ Luke wants to suck Calum’s dick, wants to kiss Calum, misses their secret meetings in venue bathrooms, kisses stolen behind stalls, hands down pants, capturing each other’s gasps with their lips, Luke on his knees letting Calum pet his hair and call him a  _ good boy _ while his eyes watered from how deep he was taking Calum’s dick. 

“Think I’m gonna spank him, Cal. Show him what it feels like to have it done  _ right _ ,” Michael says, accent heavy and honey sweet. Luke turns back to Michael, caught by how blue green his eyes are, full of light and desire. Luke’s forgotten what it’s like to be on the receiving end of Michael’s attention, all encompassing and powerful. Luke’s a little lost, remembers being 15 and scared, letting Michael kiss him after practice one day, worried that Michael would hate him. Luke remembers the feeling of Michael’s lips, warm and soft, remembers how perfect it felt kissing him. Luke’s forgotten all about it till now, trapped in Michael’s gaze again as Michael grins lazily, pulling Luke into a kiss, bumping his piercing against Luke’s teeth.

“You think you could do it better than Ash?” 

“I know I can. Luke needs a firm touch. Someone needs to put this slut in his place,” Michael smirks. Luke knows it’s coming, but he’s still caught off guard when Michael pulls his hand back, bringing it down with a hard  _ smack _ on Luke’s ass. Luke gasps, broken and high pitched as he arches forward, dick rubbing against Michael’s. Michael grins, edges of his smile sharp as he does it again, hand landing where Luke’s ass is tingling from the first smack. Luke cries, burying his face in Michael’s neck as he gasps again. Michael laughs, doing it a third time, tugging on Luke’s piercing at the same time. Luke is achingly hard from the jolt of pain and pleasure running through his body. He feels like a live wire, body electric and on fire. Michael brings his other hand down off Luke’s chest, fitting it over the curve of Luke’s waist, guiding Luke down until their dicks are pressed together. Luke starts to rut against Michael, chasing the sensation of overstimulation, sensitive to the touch of the wet fabric to Michael’s stockings, friction over his dick, ass tingling where Michael’s hand is resting, fingertips pressed into the sensitive skin, on the edge of just being barely too much. 

Michael smacks Luke again, driving Luke’s hips forward and pulling the silky fabric against the head of Luke’s dick. Luke lets out a gasp, burying his face into Michael’s neck as he cums, rubbing against Michael throughout it till he feels raw and tingly. 

Luke pulls back, looking at Michael’s face. Luke flops a little, laying on top of Michael, trying to catch his breath, stop feeling so out of body. Michael’s smirking, hand coming up to play with Luke’s curls.

“Was that good?” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to Luke’s temple. Luke nods mutely, still hazy and dazed. He nuzzles closer to Michael, humming when Michael wraps an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder.

“Mikey,” Calum says, a commanding edge to his voice. He’s abandoned his phone, cigarette almost burned out between his fingertips, hand down his sweats, stroking himself. Michael nudges Luke off him, letting him roll onto his back while he shifts to the edge of the lounge chair. He eases the waistband of Calum’s pants down, wrapping his hand around Calum’s dick and letting Calum tangle a hand into the back of his hair, guiding Michael’s mouth around his dick, pushing at Michael’s head till he’s taken almost all of Calum’s dick, thick and heavy, down his throat. Luke can see the wet at the edge of Michael’s eyes, smudging the edges of his eyeliner. Michael fits his hands around Calum’s hips, gripping on as he works his throat around Calum’s dick, Calum gripping his hair tightly, taking another drag and blowing the smoke out.

Calum catches Luke’s eyes, with his slack jawed, glassy eyed expression and smirks, “Why don’t you get your hands on Michael’s dick, Luke? Bet you’ve missed feeling it in your hands, what it feels like when Michael cums.”

Luke shifts over, catching Michael’s eye. Michael nods slightly, attention snapping back to Calum when Calum twists his hand in Michael’s hair.

“Pay attention Mikey,” Calum says, guiding Michael back down on his dick.

Luke fits himself across Michael’s back, gets a hand down Michael’s fishnets, down his cotton panties, and wraps his fingers around Michael’s dick. He’s forgotten what it feels like, thick and wet, how it feels to jerk Michael off. He falls back into the rhythm easily enough, remembers that Michael likes it when Luke twists his wrist, rubs the head where he’s wet, precum dripping out. He feels the vibration when Michael moans, eyes slipping closed. Calum swears, head thrown back, fingers tightening at the sensation. Michael moans again when Luke rubs at the head, letting Luke jerk him quick and fast till he’s cumming too, soaking his panties and Luke’s hand, hot and sticky. Calum swears again, pressing Michael close to his dick, practically choking Michael as he cums too, eyes slipping closed and body shaking.

Luke flops back on the lounge chair, holding his hand out away from him. Michael pulls off Calum with a pop, grinning up at him. Calum rolls his eyes, shoving Michael on the shoulder lightly. 

“You’re a brat, Michael.”

“Your brat.”

“Whatever you say, brat. Go get a cloth. Someone needs to clean Luke up and I have to text Ashton,” Calum says, leaning over to grab his phone. He presses a kiss to Michael’s lips as he comes up, smiling. Michael grins up at him, squeezes his hip, before turning to Luke.

“Don’t go anywhere Lu, I’ll be right back,” Michael says, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek as he heaves himself off the chair, heading inside. 

Calum drops into the lounge chair next to Luke, attention on his phone. Luke turns his head to Calum.

“Are you actually going to send it to Ashton?”

Calum looks up at Luke, “Only if you want me to. I know Ashton’s still apprehensive about the whole... _ thing _ .” 

Calum waves his hand around, cigarette ash falling onto the patio. Luke’s surprised that Ashton’s talked to Calum and told him how he feels but that he hasn’t talked to Luke at all. Luke’s his partner. Why wouldn’t Ash come talk to Luke about how he was feeling? They’re in this together. How is it possible that Luke feels so close to Ashton and yet like there’s an ocean between them?

Calum must sense Luke’s confusion because he smiles reassuringly, “I think it’s because Michael and I started the whole thing. Well, we’re the ones who brought up the foursome. Since you’re the one that started the whole thing getting Michael to suck your dick on tour. He wanted to know what  _ we _ wanted, our idea for the whole thing I think before he talked to you. Wanted to sort himself out and his own feelings before talking to you about yours.” 

“His feelings?” Luke asks, feeling small. He picks at the edge of his crop top, unable to look at Calum. It feels so dumb that Ashton wouldn’t talk to Luke about how he was feeling, especially if he wasn’t sure about this whole thing.

“Ashton loves you Luke. He just wants you to be happy. He wanted to make sure what our boundaries were before he talked to you. Like, setting general ground rules before setting them with you. You know Ashton doesn’t want to hurt you. He was very protective of you. Spent the whole time making sure we knew what you would and wouldn’t be comfortable with. I had to force it out of him with what his boundaries were,” Calum says, leaning over to crush the cig out on an ashtray left on the small table between the chairs. 

Luke picks at the edge of the shirt, humming. He knows logically that Ashton loves him. They share a home, a life,  _ everything _ . It would be silly to think Ashton doesn’t love him, right? But the idea that he would go to Calum to talk about boundaries and sex things before talking to Luke makes Luke feel uncertain. Although, Luke can’t say that he’s been any better. He still hasn’t talked to Ashton about what they’re planning, dancing around the topic. He’s worried about voicing it out loud, like if he puts the thoughts and feelings into words it will become tangible, become real and Luke’s worried that if he does that, something in their relationship will fracture, like Ashton will realize that Luke isn’t good enough, isn’t enough, isn’t worth all the headache.

“Here,” Michael says, coming through the patio door and tossing Luke a cloth, flopping down next to Calum and resting his head on his shoulder. Luke cleans off his head and wipes off his stomach, cleaning as much of his cum off as he can. Michael hums from his position.

“Looks hot Luke. You film nicely,” Michael mumbles, glancing over at Luke. Luke smiles back tentatively.

“Thanks.”

“It is a nice video. Do you want me to save it or delete it or send it to Ashton?” Calum asks.

“What?”

“I mean, you’re in the video. I want you to decide what I do with it,” Calum says. Luke bites his lip, glancing over at where Moose, Duke, and South are playing in the grass area, rolling around with each other, barking loudly. 

“You can send it to him.”

Michael lets out a little pleased noise, reaching for Calum’s phone. Calum swats Michael’s hand away, fingers clicking around on his screen. Michael looks over at Luke.

“Wanna cuddle?” He asks, raising his arm. Luke nods, wasting no time in moving over to the other chair, pressing himself into Michael’s side. Michael huffs, flopping back in the chair, letting Luke curl up into his side, burying his face in Michael’s neck while Michael strokes his arm. Michael pulls on the back of Calum’s shirt, tugging him down until he’s curled up on Michael’s other side. Calum looks over at Luke, making eye contact with him.

“We should talk.”

“About?”

“Boundaries,” Calum says. Luke flinches, trying to curl in on himself, shy away from the conversation. 

Michael tightens his grip on Luke, “Don’t do that Luke. Don’t shut us out. We have to talk about this if you want to do it. We need boundaries and rules, so that you’re comfortable, Ashton’s comfortable, we’re  _ all _ comfortable. So, what do you like? What don’t you like?”

Luke pauses, thinks about it, “I like giving blowjobs. I don’t...I don’t mind when Ashton’s a little mean or when you call me a slut, but I don’t like being degraded? I like when he chokes me, but I don’t like feeling completely out of control. I like having my piercings played with...I liked the spanking. I think I might enjoy being tied up a little, but I don’t wanna be gagged you know. It feels like too much. We don’t really use condoms either. I mean, it’s just the two of us, so it seems silly to use one, but maybe we should use one for this. Since, you and Calum clearly seem to have more going on than Ashton and I do.”

Luke blushes when Michael lets out a laugh. He leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s head. 

“God, between you and Ashton you two really are having the most vanilla sex out there. Does all the sex you two have involve you lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes while saying how much you love each other?” Calum teases, leaning over to nudge Luke’s shoulder.

“Bet you got a praise kink Luke,” Michael giggles.

“Sometimes I ride him. I like doing that. And what’s wrong with being praised?” Luke mumbles as Calum laughs, rubbing Luke’s arm.

“It’s not a bad thing Luke. You just need to be a little more adventurous. Spice up your sex life. What about the lingerie?”

“That’s not...it’s not a sex thing. I like lingerie. I like how I feel in it, how I look. It’s not about my sex life. It’s just about  _ me _ ,” Luke says. He still can’t find the words to explain it, after all this time. Has trouble fitting the shape of it, what’s in his head, into words. It’s one of the many things he’s thankful for Ashton for, that Ashton has never questioned it, just accepted Luke in all his shapes, loves Luke even when it’s hard for him to find the words to describe how he feels. Luke could cry, he thinks, the feeling overwhelming his chest with how much he loves Ashton, how much he suddenly wants to be at home, curled up with Ashton. He loves Michael and Calum in ways he can’t describe, but Ashton? Loving Ashton is such a part of him, like the air in his lungs, the feeling of being home. It’s nice having Michael and Calum to cuddle with but Luke just wants Ashton right now. He wants to go home, cuddle with Ashton, and just  _ talk _ to him. Wants to hear Ashton tell him that he loves Luke, wrap him up in his arms, make him the tea he likes, and just exist in the little bubble of happiness that comes from being around Ashton Irwin.

Michael and Calum must sense the shift in Luke’s mood because they both sit up, tugging Luke up with them and wrapping him up in a hug. Luke burrows in close to them both, letting them squeeze him.

“Why don’t you go home and talk to Ash, yeah? And then we can talk later on the phone about it if you’re up for it. It sounds like you and Ashton need to have your own conversation before you involve the two of us in it,” Calum says.

“Open communication is the grounds for a healthy relationship,” Michael chirps, giggling when Luke glares over at him. 

Luke heaves a sigh, detangling himself from the guys and standing up, “I’ll go home and talk to Ashton. I guess I’ll text you? Or call?”

Michael and Calum both nod, oddly in sync in the way that only they can be. Sometimes it’s a little disconcerting how in sync they both are, how it seems like they’re one person, reading each other’s minds. 

Luke lets Calum lead him to the front, grabbing his bag on the way out.

“Hey. It’s going to be alright, yeah? Ashton loves you. We love you,” Calum says, pulling Luke into another hug.

“I know. It’s just...a lot,” Luke says, returning the hug. Calum squeezes his shoulder one last time, watching as Luke walks down the driveway, heading to his car. He shoots Ashton a text letting him know that he’s heading home and gets in. Ashton sends him back a short  _ okay _ . Luke’s not sure what to expect when he gets home, but he spends the drive working up the courage figuring out what to say to Ashton.

***

Luke’s not sure what to expect when he gets home. Ashton’s hard to read over text on good days sometimes and it feels like with everything going on, there’s tension. They’re walking on a tight wire, threatening to break at any moment. 

“Ashton? I’m home,” Luke calls when he walks into the house, cautious. He can smell whatever it is that Ashton’s been cooking, some kind of curry from the smell of spices coming from the kitchen, but he doesn’t hear any noise from there. The house is oddly silent, the sounds of something playing faintly from the TV, nothing else.

“I’m in the living room,” Ashton calls back. His voice sounds tight, tense. It reminds Luke of what Ashton sounded like in the dressing room ages ago.  _ Possessive. _ As apprehensive as Luke is about talking to Ashton about the whole situation, there’s a little thrill of arousal and excitement at the idea that Luke might get a repeat of that event.

Luke dumps his bag and keys at the door, hanging them up on the hooks that Ashton put up specifically for this. He ventures further into the house, finds Ashton sitting on the couch in sweatpants and a tank top, fingers tapping out a beat on his thigh. His phone is abandoned on the coffee table, facedown. He’s looking at the TV, but it’s clear that he’s not focusing on what’s playing. There’s a bottle of lube thrown on the couch next to him. Luke feels the sharp pulse of arousal low in his stomach, warmth spreading into his chest as he makes his way over to the couch. Luke stops in front of Ashton, blocking his view of the tv, forcing Ashton to look up at Luke. 

Ashton’s face is unreadable, brow furrowed, jaw tight. Luke lowers himself into Ashton’s lap, nudging at his hands until Ashton rests them on his hips. Ashton looks at a point over Luke’s shoulder, expression stormy.

“Hi,” Luke murmurs, resting his fingers under Ashton’s chin, tipping his head back till he looks at Luke.

“You’re a slut you know that,” Ashton says, tightening his grip on Luke's hip. 

“You watched the video?”

“Of course I fucking did. Calum sent me a video of my  _ fiancé  _ practically fucking one of my best friends,” Ashton snaps. Luke can feel Ashton’s fingers digging into his skin, knows they’re going to leave marks that he’ll feel in the morning. Luke attempts to lower himself slightly, trying to brush himself against Ashton’s dick.

Ashton tightens his grip, holding Luke up slightly, hovering in midair. He brings his one hand up, wrapping his fingers around Luke’s throat and pressing them into his pulse points. Luke swallows, thrill shooting through him when he realizes that it’s a little hard for him to do so. 

“Thought you might be interested in it, might wanna see what’s in store for this weekend,” Luke says lightly.

“Didn’t need to know you were such a whore,” Ashton says, pressing into Luke’s throat. His vision whites out at the edge and he gasps, trying to grind down onto Ashton’s dick.

“Thought you would enjoy seeing me begging for it. You always say I look best like that,” Luke teases, knowing that if the lube is anything to go by, if he pushes Ashton he can get fucked right here. 

“Brat. You need everyone fawning over you, need all eyes on you, to get off. Bet you like knowing that you have Calum and Michael wrapped around your finger, knowing that if you come home to me, I’ll give you anything you want. Knowing that you call the shots,” Ashton says, loosening his grip on Luke to shift their positions, pressing Luke down into the couch, bending him over the armrest. Luke digs his fingers into the soft material, arching back, trying to put his ass on display for Ashton. 

“What color?”

“What?”

“Color Luke. Are you okay?” Ashton asks. It clicks that Ashton means if Luke wants him to keep going.

“Green.”

Ashton rucks up Luke’s skirt, snapping open the cap of the lube bottle. He pushes Luke’s panties out of the way, not even bothering to take them off fully, pressing a lube covered finger into Luke’s hole, pushing in slightly. Luke gasps, pushing back, trying to get more out of Ashton. Ashton tuts, raising his hand and bringing it down right over there where Michael spanked him earlier. Luke whines, still sensitive and raw from earlier.

“Bet Michael couldn’t even spank you properly. He’s just as needy and bratty as you. Can’t take control to save his life. You need a firmer hand Luke. You need  _ me _ ,” Ashton says, pushing his finger in further, trying to stretch Luke out. Luke buries his face into the couch, whining, brings a hand up to try and play with his nipple. 

Ashton grabs his hand, twisting it slightly behind Luke’s back, not enough to hurt, but enough for Luke to feel it. 

“I don’t think you deserve to touch yourself Luke. You already got off earlier with Michael and Calum. This isn’t about you. I’m going to fuck you right here and maybe if you’re good enough I’ll let you cum. But you’re not allowed to touch yourself. Understand?” Ashton says. Luke nods, dazed and half hard from the commanding tone in Ashton’s voice, how possessive he sounds, how in control he is. 

Ashton releases Luke’s arm, squeezing more lube out over Luke’s hole and pressing a second finger in, scissoring them slightly. Luke whines again, flushed and warm, static feeling in his ears. Ashton continues to press his fingers into Luke, wrapping his hand around Luke’s throat again and  _ pressing.  _ Luke’s starry eyed from the overstimulation, pressing his face into the couch and letting out a small sob.

“Just because I let you whore yourself out to the guys doesn’t mean you’re in charge. I am,” Ashton takes his hand off Luke’s throat, smacking Luke’s ass again as he continues to open Luke up. He works a third finger in. Luke’s just slightly too tight for it, but he’s desperate for the burn of it, pressing back onto Ashton’s fingers.

They continue like that for a few moments, Ashton continuing to open Luke up, Luke panting for it as he lets Ashton do it, putty in his hands.  _ Finally, _ Ashton pulls his fingers out of Luke, gripping his hips in both hands and sliding his dick into Luke. Luke moans, loud and broken to his own ears, Ashton breathing sharply in through his nose as Luke bottoms out. 

“Move Ashton,” Luke gasps out when Ashton’s been still for too long. Ashton tuts again, smacking Luke’s ass again. Luke’s fully hard now, wet and dripping precum onto his underwear, his skirt. 

“Fuck yourself on my dick if you’re so desperate.”

Luke tightens his hold on the couch, shakely regaining control of his limbs enough to push himself up slightly, shifting the angle enough that he can push back onto Ashton’s dick. He does it once, twice, pace sloppy and weak before Ashton must get fed up with Luke’s coordination, gripping the back of Luke’s head and pushing him down face first into the armrest again. He lowers his hand to Luke’s throat again, fingers just barely there as he starts fucking into Luke, hard and fast.

“Should put a collar on you. Let everyone know what a slut you are. Let them all know you’re mine. That no one else can have you. They don’t deserve you Luke. I’m the only one who can give you exactly what you need. Look at you now. You went all the way to Michael and Calum and yet you still came back here because I’m the only one who can fuck you like you deserve, like you want,” Ashton says, gripping tightly onto Luke’s hip as he keeps fucking Luke. Luke pushes back, trying to meet Ashton’s thrusts. His whole body is warm and tight, along for the ride as Ashton keeps going. 

Ashton thrusts a few more times before he swears slightly, cumming. He rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm, thrusting slightly until he pulls out. Ashton takes his hands off Luke, flipping him and pressing Luke back into the couch. Luke whines, reaching up for Ashton, tangling his fingers into Ashton’s hair. Ashton follows easily, capturing Luke’s lips in a kiss, messy and desperate, as he shoves a hand between the two of them, wrapping his fingers around Luke’s dick and jerking him off. Luke moans into Ashton’s mouth, letting Ashton keep working as he rides out his own orgasm, spacy and fuzzy. He flops back onto the couch as he cums, moaning, tugging Ashton with him, nuzzling into his neck.

They stay like that for a few moments, breathing in and out in sync until Ashton finally speaks up.

“Bambi, you were so good. So perfect. Are you okay?” He murmurs, pulling back to hold Luke’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along Luke’s cheeks. Luke’s shaking, overstimulated and fragile. 

“Yeah, just a lot. I just...need a minute. Can I…” He wraps his arms around Ashton’s shoulder, tugging slightly. Ashton must sense what Luke wants, going easily and letting Luke curl into Ashton’s body, trying to leech Ashton’s warmth. Ashton wraps his arms around Luke, murmuring soft praises and kissing Luke’s temples, holding him close.

Eventually, Luke comes back to his body, pulling back enough to make eye contact with Ashton.

“Can we go upstairs? I want a bath and I want to get into bed and I want to just  _ lie down _ .”

“Of course sweetheart. Can I get you some water first? Then we can have a bath and a cuddle and I promise I’ll bring you food in bed and we can watch whatever you want.”

Luke nods, letting Ashton stand up with one final kiss. Luke lays back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath, regaining some control of his body. He’s still shaking, feels too big for his body. He can hear Ashton fumbling around in the kitchen, banging around in a way that must be to let Luke know he’s still there.

“Ash,” He calls, broken. Ashton calls back a confirmation that he’s heard, heavy footsteps growing closer and closer until he’s standing in front of Luke, setting the water glass down on the table. He sits down next to Luke, pulling him up, tugging him into his lap, wrapping Luke up in the arms, while he hands Luke the water. Luke gulps down the water, feels a little more human once it’s inside him. He finishes the glass, focuses on Ashton’s breathing, feels his chest rising and falling, trying to mimic Ashton’s pattern of  _ in and out _ like he used to when he was a teenager having a panic attack before going out on stage until he finally feels more in his body, more present in the world.

“Better?”

Luke nods, setting the glass down, pressing back into Ashton’s chest, eyes half closed.

“Carry me upstairs?”

“Of course Darling. Anything for you,” Ashton says, pressing another kiss to Luke’s temple before he adjusts Luke, holding him in a bridal style carry before he stands, making his way to the stairs. Luke snuggles into Ashton, body drained and sleep heavy. He’s content to let Ashton take charge, take him into the bedroom and place him on the bed before he goes into the bathroom. Ashton keeps murmuring encouragement and praise onto Luke when he comes back in, the sound of water running into the tub. He helps Luke undress, peeling off layer after layer until Luke’s stripped bare. He rests his head against Ashton’s chest, sighing contentedly when Ashton starts to play with his hair. 

“Come on, gotta take your makeup off,” Ashton says, helping Luke to his feet and nudging him into the bathroom. Luke sits on the edge of the tub, listens to the water rushing into it, the splashing sounds of it. Ashton rummages around in the cabinets, squatting down to look around. Luke focuses on his back, watching the flex of the muscles as Ashton moves, the way Ashton’s hair curls slightly around his ears. Luke turns to the water, running his fingers through it, realizes that Ashton threw in one of the bath bombs that Luke likes, turning the water a swirling purple and blue that shimmers. He hums, turning back to Ashton as he stands up, holding the makeup wipes in this hand. 

“Can you do it for me?” Luke asks when Ashton holds the pack out. He looks uncertain, cautious, like he’s afraid that if he gets too close to Luke, Luke will push him away or break. Luke’s chest  _ aches _ at the idea that Ashton’s uncertain about Luke, about his feelings. Luke just wants Ashton close, wants to have Ashton hold him, tell him that everything will be alright and that he loves Luke. Ashton hesitates slightly and Luke whines sadly, holding his arms out, trying to make grabby hands for Ashton. 

The tension in Ashton’s shoulder relaxes, deflating him as he crosses the bathroom and kneels down in front of Luke, opening up the container and wiping at Luke’s face, cleaning off the eye makeup and his smudged lipstick. Luke glances at Ashton’s face, caught off guard by the clear look of adoration on Ashton’s face as he keeps cleaning up Luke. 

Ashton pauses, looking at Luke, bathed in the lights of the bathroom and the sun “What’s the matter, Love?”

“I just...really love you Ashton,” Luke whispers, tugging Ashton into a hug. Ashton returns it, burying his face into Luke’s neck.

“I know you do Lu.”

“You put up with so much of me and I don’t give you the same,” Luke says, muffled by Ashton’s hair. Ashton shakes his head, pulling back slightly to look at Luke. He pushes a stray curl behind Luke’s ear.

“But you do. You’re there for me no matter what, when I’m at my lowest you’re always there to pick me back up again. How could I love anyone but you Sunshine,” Ashton smiles at Luke. Luke blushes, glancing away from Ashton, down at the water in the tub.

“Get in with me?” Luke asks quietly. Ashton nods, standing up to throw away the makeup wipe and put the pack back, stripping out of his own clothing. He leans over, turning the water off and climbing into the tub. Luke climbs in after him, curling up in front of Ashton, leaning back into his chest and letting Ashton hold him, arms around Luke’s waist.

“We should talk about the whole foursome thing,” Ashton says. He’s tracing shapes on Luke’s arms, resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder. Luke hums.

“Calum mentioned that you talked to him about.”

“I wanted to sort of what they wanted, what they were expecting from us. Wanted to set out some ground rules for what we won’t do.”

“What’d you tell them?”

“I don’t mind sharing, I know that’s the whole point of this but I...I don’t want you getting hurt. I know they play rougher than we do and that’s fine if you want to, but I don’t want you pushed too far. I want you to have as much control over what’s going on.”

“But what about what you want Ash?”

“I just want you to be happy Luke. Happy and safe.”

“I don’t want to be blindfolded,” Luke blurts out, blushing. He’s not even sure if it’s something Ashton wants, but Luke knows he can’t handle it. Just being choked is too overstimulating for Luke it seems.

“Okay. What else?”

“I don’t...I don’t mind you being in charge and deciding things, but I want a say. I want to be able to decide what we do. I know Calum and Michael are more into the whole “who’s the dom” or whatever it is they do, but I want to be equals.”

“Anything else you like or don’t like?”

“I like when you’re possessive, but I also like when you praise me. I just like being touched and feeling loved.”

“Well that’s easy Luke. Cause I love you so much,” Ashton says, smiling as he kisses Luke’s cheek. Luke turns to look at Ashton.

“What about you? There has to be something you like or don’t want to do.”

Ashton shrugs, “I’m not gonna fuck anyone else. I don’t mind kissing and stuff but I’m not going to fuck Michael or Calum. You can, but I don’t want to. I’m just here for you. I want you to be happy.”

Luke leans back, “I am happy Ashton. I’ll be happy just being around you. And kissing Michael. He’s fun to kiss.”

Ashton snorts, pushing Luke’s shoulder a little as Luke laughs. They sit there, cuddled up together, until the water goes cool and Ashton nudges Luke again.

“Luke, I think we should talk about being safe,” Ashton says after a beat.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you know, condoms. I know we don’t use them because we’ve only been fucking each other for years and I’m fine with you being with Michael and Calum, but I just...I don’t want it to be bare with them. You’re mine and I like that. I like that it’s just something for you and me, that it’s special. I just want to make sure we’re using projection with them.”

“Okay. I can talk to Michael about it and let him know,” Luke says. Ashton smiles softly, kissing Luke’s head.

“Come on, let's get out and have some food. I made all that curry and I’m sure we can convince Petunia to cuddle while we watch something. Maybe  _ Stardust _ ?” Ashton climbs out of the tub, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself. He brings one back to Luke, holding it out as Luke stands up, climbing out of the tub and letting Ashton wrap him up in the soft fabric. 

Luke rubs the water off himself, venturing back into the bedroom as Ashton drains the tub, following him. They get dressed again in their pjs, Luke climbing onto the bed and curling up under the covers.

“I’ll go get food,” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek and leaving the bedroom. Luke flips through the TV, trying to find something on Netflix when Ashton comes back, holding two bowls in his hands. He hands them off to Luke and leaves again, probably to go get some drinks. Ashton comes back, Petunia close at his heels, holding water glasses. He puts the glasses on the nightstand, picking Petunia up and putting her on the bed before climbing on.

“Petunia's heavy.”

“She’s perfect Ashton. Don’t insult our baby,” Luke says, handing a bowl to Ashton. Ashton rolls his eyes, letting Luke snuggle into him. Ashton takes the remote, finding  _ Stardust  _ on their list and putting it on. It’s an old favorite, watched so many times Luke can quote it. Luke adores the movie and Ashton’s grown fond of it over the years, if his willingness to watch it and his smile during it are anything to go by. Luke takes a bite of the chicken, savoring the flavors of the dish and the spices in it. 

“Thank you, Ashton. For everything. I love you,” Luke says after a few moments glancing over at Ashton, attention focused on the screen as he eats his own food. Ashton looks at Luke, a fond smile on his face. 

Ashton smiles softly, “I love you too. I just want to take care of you.”

“Well good thing you get to do that forever, fiancé,” Luke says, burrowing in closer to Ashton, continuing to eat his food. He’s sure there’s stuff they have to work out together, work out with Michael and Calum, but Luke likes this. Curled up with Ashton and Petunia, watching a movie, feeling loved. It doesn’t matter what Michael and Calum say, Luke likes his little domestic bubble that they live in.

***

Luke wakes up on Saturday to a text from Michael that’s just a picture of a 2 piece, forest green lacy lingerie set and a winky face emoji. He chokes a little, caught off guard by the message being the first thing he’s seen. He’d almost forgotten that today’s supposed to be the  _ day _ , the one they’d finally worked out with Michael and Calum that worked best for what they’re planning to do. It’s far too early for suggestive messages from Michael. 

Luke rolls over, ready to show the message to Ashton and frowns when he’s met with an empty bed. Luke flops onto his back, taking stock of the room and realizing that he can hear the water running in the bathroom. Luke figures Ashton must have gone on his morning run and is taking a shower. Luke slowly eases his way out of bed, making his way over to the bathroom door and pushing it open. Ashton’s got his back to Luke, singing something quietly under his breath as he washes his hair.

Luke leans against the doorframe, admiring Ashton, how strong he looks, muscles flexing as he moves. Luke wolf whistles, startling Ashton and causing him to turn around sharply.

“You’re a menace,” Ashton chides, smiling as Luke crosses the bathroom, sliding open the glass door, and leans into the shower slightly, letting himself get damp as he presses a kiss to Ashton’s lips.

“You love it. Who else would bother you while you’re showering?”

“I could have slipped you know. Then what would you have done,” Ashton grumbles. He lets Luke kiss him again though, sighing contentedly into it. Luke giggles. Ashton puts up a good fuss, but at the end of the day, Luke knows Ashton will do most things to make him happy.

“Can I join?”

“Will you let me finish showering or do you just wanna make out?”

“Can’t we do both,” Luke asks, already skimming his hands up and down Ashton’s sides, squeezing his hips where he’s softest. Ashton sighs, leaning into the kiss, reaching out and running his hand under Luke’s shirt, rubbing over his hip bone.

“If I fuck you now, how are you gonna be ready for later?” Ashton mumbles, slipping a hand into Luke’s shorts and squeezing his ass. Luke giggles again, pulling Ashton in closer, doesn’t care that he’s soaking wet at this point.

“I’m sure you could persuade me later to get it back up,” Luke says, kissing Ashton. Ashton hums, tugging lightly on the edge of Luke’s shirt, pulling it up. Luke pulls back, tugging the shirt off and sliding out of his shorts and panties, tripping slightly. Ashton catches him, snorting at Luke when he blushes.

Luke steps into the shower, humming when the warm water hits his back. He leans over, kissing Ashton again, dick twitching. Ashton reaches down, squeezing Luke’s ass.

“Do you actually want to shower or do you just wanna fool around?” Ashton teases, tugging lightly on Luke’s nipple rings.

Luke hums, “Can you wash my hair? I like when you do it.”

Ashton nods, reaching past Luke to grab the shampoo bottle. He squeezes some of it into his hand, working the grapefruit scented shampoo into Luke’s hair and scratching at Luke’s scalp. Luke hums, eyes sliding closed, leaning into Ashton. Ashton snorts, lathering up his curls before washing the soap out and rubbing conditioner into Luke’s hair. 

“You’re going to fall asleep standing up.” 

“I just like when you do my hair,” Luke says, leaning back to look up at Ashton. Ashton rolls his eyes, fond, before taking a step back and grabbing his soap and washcloth. Luke sighs, but follows suit, cleaning himself off. 

Ashton turns to look at him, “How do you always manage to look so nice in the morning?” 

“I do not. I’m a half asleep zombie.” 

“A very cute one.” 

“You can’t just compliment me and not do anything about it,” Luke teases. Ashton leans over, kissing Luke. Luke takes it as his chance to lean into the kiss further, getting a leg between them and rubbing it against Ashton’s dick. 

Ashton whines, tilting his head, getting his tongue into Luke’s mouth. 

“Luke we  _ just _ showered. Stop being such a menace.” 

“There’s plenty of time to take another shower. Besides, I wanna fuck you. I want you to stretch me so I’m ready for later. So I can feel it all day and think about you while Michael fucks me,” Luke says. 

Ashton whines, reaching out to shut the water off. He backs Luke up, pressing him against the shower wall. He gets his hands under Luke’s thighs, using them to hoist Luke up. Luke wraps his legs against Ashton, lets Ashton carry him out of the bathroom and into their room. Ashton sets Luke down at the edge of the bed, lets Luke get his feet under him before darting back to the bathroom. He comes back with towels, drying himself off quickly and coming over to Luke, tugging him up and drying him with a separate towel. When he must be satisfied that Luke’s dry enough, Ashton picks Luke up again, placing Luke onto the bed, following after him to press kisses to his face, his neck, his chest. 

“How do you have such long legs Bambi?” Ashton mumbles against Luke’s lips, running his hands under Luke’s thighs. Luke gasps, wrapping them around Ashton and squeezing, pressing Ashton closer to him with his heels. Ashton goes easily, one hand working its way up Luke’s thighs until Ashton’s just barely brushing Luke’s hole, the other coming up to play with his piercing.

“Ash,” Luke gasps out, whining when Ashton nips at his neck, pressing kiss after kiss to the skin. 

“Lu,” Ashton says, right into Luke’s ear as he presses a kiss to Luke’s jaw. Luke whines, arching up into Ashton and rubbing his dick against Ashton’s, chasing the sensation of friction.

“Can you...can you prep me? I want you to put a plug in me so I’m ready. I want it to be just us,” Luke asks. Ashton pulls back, looking into Luke’s eyes, curls falling into his face. Luke reaches up, brushing them aside. Ashton nods, pulling away from Luke to reach over to their nightstand, pulling out the lube and the plug they keep in there. Ashton pauses, pulling back to look down at Luke. 

“Actually, can I request something?” 

“Sure.” 

“I wanna watch you prep yourself,” Ashton says. Luke pauses, looking up at Ashton. He looks nervous, like he thinks Luke might say no. Luke softens, smiling up at Ashton.

“Of course you can. As long as you talk me through it,” Luke says. He takes the lube from Ashton, squeezing some out onto his fingers, working them into himself. Luke moans, arching slightly to get a better angle. 

“Are you still stretched from last night?” Ashton asks, watching Luke hungrily as he works two fingers into himself, just barely brushing over this prostate. Luke nods, turning his head slightly to press it into the pillow. He’s just open enough that he can work two fingers into himself, even if it’s a tight fit. Luke arches when he brushes against his prostate again, whining a little. He glances up at Ashton through his lashes, sees him hovering over Luke, straddling him. He’s opening and closing his fists, watching Luke’s fingers moving in and out of himself. 

“You can touch me Ash,” Luke murmurs, reaching his free hand out to tangle it into Ashton’s curls when Ashton leans into his space. Ashton runs his fingers up Luke’s torso, brushing his thumbs over Luke’s piercings as he leans down, taking one of the bars in his mouth and tugging gently. Luke moans, pressing Ashton closer. 

“I can’t believe I took a shower just for you to get me all sweaty again,” Ashton mumbles, pulling back to press kisses to Luke’s chest. 

“It’s hot,” Luke mumbles. Ashton huffs, rolling his eyes as he tugs on the ring with his fingers. His lips quirk up in a smile when Luke moans, dick wet and rubbing again Ashton’s. Luke presses his fingers in again, pushing slightly on his prostate until he sees stars, vision going white at the edges. He gasps, letting Ashton swallow it up with a kiss. Luke whines again. 

“Give me some more lube,” Luke whispers. Ashton scrambles back, grabbing the bottle and squeezing some into Luke’s fingers. Luke works a third finger in, moaning at the stretch. Ashton squeezes some lube onto his own hand, working his hand up and down his dick. It feels even more intimate, like this, touching themselves, gasping their moans into the space between each other. Luke keeps whining as he fucks himself, speeding up his pace. Ashton matches him, speeding up his own pace. Luke tangles his hand into Ashton’s hair, pulling him into a kiss, sloppy and out of sync, frantic pressing of lips more than anything else.

“Where’s the plug?” Luke asks. Ashton pulls back, glassy eyed.

“What?”

“The plug, Ash. Where is it?” Luke asks. A look of confusion passes over Ashton’s face before it clicks and he sits back, digging around in the sheets frantically for it. Luke laughs, loud and uncontrollable, throwing one arm over his face to muffle it. Luke can’t explain why he’s laughing, other than it eases some of the tension in his body, the apprehension he has for what they’re planning to do, watching Ashton, dick hard, trying to locate the lost plug.

“What are you laughing about ?”

“Nothing Ash. Just...I really love you,” Luke says, smiling softly. Ashton huffs, glancing at the sheets and letting out a cry of triumph as he finds the plug, pulling it out of the sheets and holding it up. Luke laughs again, turning into a moan when Ashton tugs on one of his piercings.

“Brat. Maybe I won’t give this to you,” Ashton says, brandishing the pug. Luke snorts, working his fingers into himself again, picking up his rhythm and his pace, fucking into himself. His vision is white at the edges and Luke can feel the heat building in his stomach, knows he’s on the edge of cumming. Luke whines, holding his free hand out for the plug. Ashton hands it to him, eyes on Luke’s fingers as they work in and out of him. Wordless, Ashton hands over the lube, squeezing some onto the plug. Luke hums his thanks, pulling his fingers out of his hole, and slowly pushing the plug in. He sucks in a breath at the stretch he feels, the slight burn of  _ just right _ of the plug going in. 

Ashton’s transfixed, staring at Luke’s hand. His own hand is wrapped loosely around his dick, all but forgotten as he watches Luke fuck the plug into himself slowly, arching slightly at the stretch.

“Can I suck your dick?” Ashton asks. Luke nods, surprised at the question. Ashton wastes no time, scooting back on the bed, leaning down and fitting his mouth around Luke’s dick. Luke gasps, tangling his hand into Ashton’s curls, tightening his legs around Ashton. Ashton glances up at him, grasping one of Luke’s thighs and squeezing as he licks the head of his dick, sucking slightly. Ashton keeps sucking his dick, getting one hand between Luke’s thighs and wrapping his fingers around Luke’s on the plug, helping Luke ease the plug into him. Ashton twists it, Luke’s vision going static white when it hits him  _ right there _ as Ashton sucks his dick. Luke arches, cumming down Ashton’s throat, thighs tightening and tugging Ashton’s hair. Ashton moans, vibrations going through Luke as he swallows Luke’s cum. He pops off, lips bright red and glossy. Luke tugs him closer, fitting his hand around Ashton’s dick and moving his hand up and down the shaft quickly, twisting his wrist. He can taste himself on Ashton’s tongue, lets Ashton get sloppy with his kisses, pulling back to bite Luke’s neck, his shoulder as he cums, painting Luke’s hand and both their stomachs. Ashton nuzzles into Luke’s neck, humming lightly as Luke presses soft kisses to Ashton’s temple.

“God I love your legs Bambi. You’re perfect. So, so perfect. I love you,” Ashton mumbles, still pressed into Luke. Luke shifts, feeling the plug press into him.

“Hmmm. I would love you more if you got us something to clean up with. We gotta get ready.”

“Your fault we’ll be late,” Ashton says, pushing himself up off the bed and venturing into the bathroom. Luke rolls his eyes, propping himself up. Ashton comes back, using the cloth to wipe at Luke’s stomach, cleaning him up.

“Well too bad. We should eat something and get dressed...although maybe not in that order,” Luke says, giggling when Ashton rolls his eyes. It’s easy enough to get up after that, the two of them getting dressed around each other. Luke watches Ashton shimmy into a pair of black jeans and pull on a t-shirt. He presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek, leaving the bedroom to go make brunch and let Luke finish dressing. Luke pulls on the lingerie top he’s decided to wear, gauzy see through off the shoulder, covered in a small, stitched floral design and the matching lingerie shorts. He knows the plug is visible through the fabric, bright and shiny, pink jewel glittering. He grins when he turns in the mirror to admire himself. He thinks about sending a picture to Michael, but decides it’ll add to the surprise if he waits. He pulls on a pair of light pink fabric shorts over, covered in little glittery gold stars, decides that he can wear the lingerie as a top if he puts a jacket over it. He decides on a simple shoe, pulling on a pair of shorter heels, pink velvet with gold stars on them to match the shorts. Content, Luke sits at the vanity, putting on his makeup, gold eyeshadow with his eyeliner and highlighter, leaving out a tube of pink lipstick to put on after eating. He leaves his engagement ring on and puts on a simple pink choker, small heart charm hanging from it. It’s a gift from Ashton, a joke on all the times he said he would collar Luke. Luke thinks it might help ease Ashton’s worries to have the visual reminder that Luke is his.

Satisfied, Luke leaves the bedroom and ventures down into the kitchen, where Ashton is making eggs and toast. Ashton’s humming under his breath, Petunia sitting at his heels.

“Piggy you are not allowed to have anything,” Ashton says. Petunia whines.

“Aw, be nice to the princess,” Luke says, cooing as he drops to pet her. Ashton rolls his eyes.

“This is why she’s fat.”

“She is not! She’s just simply very large,” Luke says, scratching behind her ears.

“You look nice,” Ashton comments, glancing over at Luke. Luke warms under Ashton’s gaze, standing up and feeling the plug move inside him.

“Thought I would show off my best feature.”

“Oh?”

“Well you call me Bambi enough,” Luke teases, draping himself over Ashton and watching him cook. Ashton hums, leaning back into Luke’s touch. Luke hooks his chin over Ashton’s shoulder, watching as Ashton fixes the eggs. 

“You have very nice legs, Luke. I have to show my appreciation for them,” Ashton reaches one hand back, squeezing Luke’s thigh. Luke leans his head gently against Ashton’s. 

“You added cheese?” 

“Of course. I know how much you like it.” 

Luke warms, chest fizzy and full knowing that Ashton remembered his food preferences. Logically, he knows Ashton remembers them after all this time together, but it’s nice. Sweet knowing that Ashton cares about Luke and what he likes and making sure everything is perfect. 

Ashton detangles himself from Luke, tasking Luke with making sure the toast is ready and that the coffee is right. He finishes the eggs, putting them onto the plates, while Luke grabs the jam and the creamer, setting them onto the table as well. Ashton grabs forks and knives while Luke turns off the toaster, grabbing the toast and finally getting their coffee mugs onto the table. 

Ashton sits down in his usual chair, looking up at Luke, expectantly. Luke sits down next to Ashton, sucking in a breath when the plug shifts inside him, nudging him again. He thinks if he had the energy, he would get hard again, but he still feels slightly wrung out and giddy from earlier, content to preen under Ashton’s gaze and the feeling of the plug inside him, knowing what’s to come for the day. He likes it, knowing he’s got Ashton’s attention, that he’s going to have Michael and Calum’s attention too. Luke slings his legs into Ashton’s lap again, smiling widely and batting his eyelashes when Ashton looks over at him. 

“You said you liked my legs,” Luke points out, grabbing for the jams and spreading some onto a slice of toast, taking a bite. Ashton rolls his eyes, but nonetheless starts rubbing his hands up and down Luke’s leg, dipping his fingers under the hem of Luke’s shorts before trailing them back down to Luke’s ankle and repeating the pattern. Luke squirms under the touch when Ashton’s fingers brush against where he’s most sensitive. Ashton smiles, sipping his coffee. 

“You look nice.” 

“I wanted to get dressed up. Big day and all,” Luke says. Ashton leans over, rubbing the edge of Luke’s top. 

“New?” 

“Yeah. I bought it a little while ago but couldn’t find the right time for it. It’s too pretty to just wear under something and the sleeves are odd for it. Thought it might be fun and all for today. The panties are see through,” He teases, enjoying the way Ashton’s eyes light up a little. 

“Are they really?” 

Luke nods, “You can see the plug and everything. I think I’m going to look stunning when one of you bends me over later to fuck me.” 

“Please. You enjoy riding dick and you know it. Might still bend you over to take it out though.” 

“Like for you to eat me out if you’re gonna do that,” Luke mentions casually, enjoying the way Ashton’s eyes go a little wide. 

“Me?”

“Who else? If someone else is going to fuck me, I  _ at least  _ want you to eat me out,” Luke says. Ashton’s frozen a little, fingers caught up Luke’s shorts, hand gripping his mug. Luke takes advantage, leaning over to press a kiss to Ashton’s cheek before going back to his own meal. Ashton resumes his movements, stroking Luke’s thigh, humming slightly.

“Who?”

“Hm?”

“Who would you let fuck you?”

Luke pauses, thinking, “Michael. I think it might be fun, riding him, while you and Cal watch. Calum’s not terribly interested in fucking other people, but Michael is. Think it could be fun, having you two watch us, telling us what to do. Michael’s got a nice dick anyway.”

“Hey! What about my dick?”

“Yours is the nicest dick Ash don’t worry. Michael’s is nice too. Besides, I used to be curious about it when I was a teen. This way I could learn what it’s like.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ash, come on, we’ve talked about this. I’ve only ever had sex with you before.”

“Wait...you were serious?”

“Yes? Did you think I wasn’t?”

“I thought you were saying that to make me feel better. I mean, you knew Michael and Calum before you met me and I know you guys used to mess around. I just...figured it extended to that.”

Luke pauses, looking over at Ashton. He’s blushing, looking down at his plate while he pushes his food around. Luke softens, reaching a hand over and grabbing Ashton’s squeezing it till Ashton looks at him.

“Ashton, I’ve fibbed about a lot of things, but I would  _ never _ about something that important,” Luke smiles. Ashton looks at Luke, head cocked to the side, studying Luke’s face. Quietly, Ashton goes back to eating, but keeps his hold on Luke’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back. Luke’s a little floored by Ashton’s confession, that after all this time he’d just assumed that Luke has or is fucking other people. Luke knows they have a semi-open relationship, where they’re both allowed to fool around, even if the implication was that Luke could fuck around as long as he didn’t tell Ashton. Luke doesn’t understand why Ashton thinks he’s not good enough for Luke. Ash is his whole world, the love of his life. Luke would never do that to Ashton. This whole fling with Michael is the first time Luke’s looked outside of Ashton for anything because it’s the first time he’s been interested in someone who’s not Ashton. Luke doesn’t understand why Ashton doesn’t understand that. Luke loves Ashton, despite whatever attraction he has to Michael or Calum. It doesn’t change his feelings for Ashton. He wants to spend his whole life with Ashton like this, soft and domestic and in love. 

Luke doesn’t know how to tell Ashton any of this. Instead, he leans over, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s cheek, quick and soft, pulling back to finish his food, blushing when he feels Ashton squeeze his ankle.

Ashton’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Ashton shifts, dislodging Luke’s legs to pull his phone out. Luke whines at the loss of contact and Ashton rolls his eyes as he checks his phone.

“Baby,” Ashton teases, reading the text message. Luke pouts, but goes back to his food, waiting to see what Ashton says. 

“Michael wants to know why we’re taking so long and if you’re being a diva. Calum wants to know what to bring and if we can actually let him know when we’re leaving.” 

Luke blushes, “I feel silly texting our friends to plan sex.” 

“Maybe we’re real adults now. Scheduling sex,” Ashton wiggles his eyebrows. Luke giggles, trying to swat at Ashton while he laughs, dodging Luke. 

They trickle off into silence, going about finishing their meal in silence. Luke keeps his leg under the table, intertwined with Ashton’s. It’s nice, feeling like they’re connected still. 

Eventually they finish their food, taking the plates into the kitchen and falling into their regular pattern of cleaning up. It feels oddly domestic considering what they’re about to go do. 

Luke leaves the kitchen, going back up to their room to grab his lipstick and fix his hair again. Ashton’s by the door when Luke leaves, bending down to Petunia and talking to her, his serious face on. 

“She’s not going to ruin the house while we’re gone for a few hours. She is in fact, a responsible dog.” 

“Can’t risk it. She’s very large and she could eat anything.” 

“Be nice to her, she’s my baby.” 

“What about me?” 

“She doesn’t steal covers,” Luke says, leaning down to pet Petunia and laughing with Ashton huffs in mock annoyance, smacking Luke’s ass as a tease. Luke feels the plug shift, sucking in a breath and standing back up, sticking his tongue out when Ashton laughs. 

“Maybe I won’t let you eat me out,” Luke says, walking out the front door and down the steps. Ashton snorts. 

“You wouldn’t dare, you love me too much,” Ashton takes the steps two at a time, cutting Luke off when he gets to the car door, opening it for Luke. Luke smiles, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s lips and climbing into the car. Ashton goes around to the driver’s side and climbs in, letting Luke fiddle around with the music before settling on some pop song that’s on the radio. Ashton reaches over, resting a hand on Luke’s thigh and squeezing. Luke smiles, putting his hand over Ashton’s and threading their fingers together. 

“You can still say no,” Luke says, once they’ve been driving in silence for a while. Ashton glances over at Luke, “I won’t be offended or upset if you back out Ashton. We can just call the guys up and tell them no.”

“No I...I want to try it. Just go easy on me, yeah?” Ashton says. Luke grins, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Ashton’s cheek.

“You’ll always be my favorite, Ash,” Luke says. Ashton rolls his eyes, but smiles softly, squeezing Luke’s hand. They continue on their way, Luke texting Michael back and forth, clearly dancing around what it is they’re exactly planning to do.

They make it to the hotel in one piece, parking and seeing Calum waiting outside, leaning across the wall and smoking while he scrolls through his phone. He glances up, making eye contact with them and grinning. He takes a final drag and blows the smoke out in a curl, crushing the remains under his boot.

“Well don’t you look nice Lu,” Calum says, giving Luke a once over leaning over to kiss Luke on the cheek and then Ashton. Ashton looks surprised, like he wasn’t expecting to be included. Calum turns back around, leading them inside the lobby. Luke blushes, can’t imagine what this must look like to the hotel staff, even though it can’t be the worst thing they’ve ever seen.

They follow Calum up to the room, where Michael’s sitting on the bed, cross legged on his phone. He’s wearing the lacy, floral forest green lingerie, a departure from his usual sporty plain sets. It looks nice on him, matches his eyes and makes his hair look bright. He looks over at the door, grinning when he sees Luke and Ashton tossing his phone aside.

“Aw Luke, you got all dressed up.”

“I just wanted to look nice.”

“Are those stars on your shorts?” Michael says, squinting as Luke gets closer to the bed. Michael scoots forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, tilting his head back to look at Luke. Calum takes his boots and pants off, getting onto the bed and sitting back, resting across the headboard, getting comfortable. Ashton is still standing by the door, clearly out of his element. 

“Yeah. I was looking for an excuse to wear them,” Luke says, laying his bag down on the floor by the desk. 

“Hey Luke, did you know your ass is out of this world?” Michael says, cackling with laughter when Luke pulls a face at him. 

“Very clever Michael. This is why I’m dating Ashton you know, less terrible jokes.” 

“That’s a lie. Ashton’s jokes are worse than mine and you know it,” Michael says. Luke huffs. Michael grins, perched on the edge of the bed, looking up at Luke. It helps, the bad joke, easing the tension in the room. Calum hasn’t moved from where he’s sprawled on the bed, resting against the headboard, eyes flitting between Luke, Michael, and Ashton. Luke feels terribly overdressed, Calum sitting there in his t-shirt and boxers, Michael in the forest green lace set. Luke’s painfully aware of Ashton standing behind him, unmoving, clearly waiting for someone else to initiate something. 

Michael reaches out, making the first move, “Come here Lu. Wanna touch you.” 

Luke closes the distance between them, climbing into Michael’s lap, resting his hands on his shoulders. Slowly, he leans down until their lips are inches apart, glancing at Michael through his lashes. Michael grins, closing the gap and kissing Luke. It’s softer than Luke was expecting, reminds him of what it was like kissing Michael after practice in his bedroom, slow and tentative, both of them unsure of where to go. 

Luke deepens the kiss, putting one hand on the back of Michael’s neck and parting his lips. Michael takes the invitation, sticking his tongue into Luke’s mouth and running his piercing along Luke’s tongue. Luke moans, trying to press himself closer to Michael. Michael trails a hand up Luke’s chest, putting it under his top and running his fingertips along his piercings. 

There’s a rustle of fabric shifting and Luke feels Calum’s fingers over his on Michael’s neck, feels Calum’s hand run up his thigh, resting over his hip. Calum rubs along Luke’s hip bone, working his fingers in the waistband and tugging slightly on the shorts. Luke pulls back, kicking his shoes off and wiggling out of the fabric shorts while still maintaining his position in Michael’s lap. He hears Ashton suck in breath behind him when he pulls the shorts off. Luke glances back, sees Ashton sitting in the chair at the desk in the room, eyes locked onto the plug Luke’s still wearing. 

Luke glances back in front of him, sees Calum and Michael making out, clearly lost in their own little world. Calum’s got one hand on the back of Michael’s head, propping himself up with the other. Michael’s wrapped his fingers around Calum’s hand on the bed. Luke repositions himself in Michael’s lap, let’s Michael grab hold of his thigh and rub his thumb back and forth along the line of his panties while he makes out with Calum. 

“I wanna kiss Ashton,” Michael mumbles against Calum’s lips. Luke hears the sharp intake of breath from Ashton, feels something akin to jealousy flare up in his chest. He knows it’s dumb, getting jealous about Michael kissing Ashton, about anyone kissing Ashton when Luke is literally in Michael’s lap, letting Michael touch him, but Luke  _ is. _ Luke’s always felt like he’s everyone’s, that he’s not allowed to just belong to himself or to any one person. It’s the nature of what they do. He belongs to everyone, but Ashton doesn’t. Ashton is just his, quiet and resilient and his rock. The idea that Ashton could be anyone else’s scares him.

Calum hums, kissing Michael again, one hand drifting down Michael’s chest to play with the waistband of his panties, “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Asking you. Can I kiss Ashton?” Michael whines when Calum’s hand dips into his panties, hand bumping against his dick. Luke whimpers at the touch, can feel Calum’s hand against his own dick where he’s situated in Michael’s lap.

“You gotta ask Ash babe, not me,” Calum says, pressing kisses to Michael’s neck. Michael turns into Calum’s lips, blonde fringing falling into his eyes, lips red from how much he’s biting them. 

Michael turns to look at Ashton over Luke’s shoulder, where he’s sitting in the desk chair watching. Luke tightens his grip on Michael’s shoulder, glancing behind him. Ashton’s sitting there wide-eyed, startled, watching the three of them. Clearly, for all his talk, he wasn’t expecting to be included in this. 

“Can I kiss you, Ashton? God, I wanna taste you so badly,” Michael says, reaching one hand out to him, trying to beckon him over. Ashton looks between Michael and Luke, clearly unsure of what to do. Luke nods slightly, just enough that only Ashton should be able to pick up on it. Ashton stands up, crossing the room and coming to the edge of the bed. Michael reaches up, tangling a hand in Ashton’s hair and tugging him in close, pressing their lips together over Luke’s shoulder.

It starts tentatively, Ashton clearly unsure of what to do before getting into it, grabbing the back of Michael’s head and tugging him close. Calum still has his fingers in Michael’s hair, bumping against Ashton’s as he watches them, smirking, glancing at Luke. Luke can feel Ashton behind him, pressed against the length of his back as he kisses Michael, open mouthed, biting at his bottom lip as they both get into it. Luke can feel his own dick twitching, hard at the sight of Ashton and Michael making out, some dumb teenage fantasty playing out in from of him. Calum leans down, pressing his own kisses to Michael’s neck, biting him right above his shoulder, just to hear Michael moan slightly, arch up further into Ashton, jousting Luke a bit. Luke’s torn, incredibly turned on at what’s happening  _ right in front of him _ , and suddenly in despair that no one’s paying attention to him, that for once, Ashton’s attention isn’t on him.

Calum glances up at Luke, smirking, reaching his fingers out and trailing them along Luke’s jaw. He tugs Luke slightly in his direction and Luke goes, captivated by the heat in Calum’s gaze, letting Calum wrap his hand around the back of his head and tugging until their lips meet, Luke pressed between Ashton and Michael. He can  _ feel _ the vibrations from Michael’s moans in his own chest, digging his fingers into Michael’s shoulders to keep his balance as Calum kisses him, head tilted, tugging at Luke’s bottom lip. Calum’s fingers trail down the back of Luke’s neck, thumb over Luke’s throat as he presses in gently, tongue in Luke’s mouth. Luke gasps, breath choked slightly at the added pressure, grinding down onto Michael’s thigh.

Ashton startles Luke, getting a hand down the back of Luke’s panties, fingers wrapped slightly around the plug and pulling it out slightly before pressing it back in. Luke moans, eyelids fluttering, grinding down again just to feel Michael’s moan vibrate through him. It’s just this edge of too much, overstimulating and all encompassing. 

“You’re both going to cum in your panties before we have any fun if we keep this up,” Calum says, pulling back from Luke, grinning. He rubs his thumb back and forth over Luke’s throat, eyes darting between there and where Ashton and Michael are, inches from each other’s faces, breathing heavily. Luke breaks eye contact with Calum, glancing over at Ashton and running a hand over Ashton’s bicep. Ashton looks over at Luke, smiling softly and bringing a hand over to squeeze Luke’s. It eases some of the tightness in Luke’s chest, this private connection in the middle of everything. Ashton’s still  _ his _ , he’s still Ashton’s. 

“You’re no fun Calum,” Michael pouts, clearly a ploy for Calum to kiss him. It works, Calum leaning into Michael’s space, grinning as he turns Michael to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Luke turns to Ashton, leaning into him. Ashton wraps his hands around Luke’s hips, squeezing gently as he tugs Luke in, presses kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his lips. Luke sighs, draping himself over Ashton and letting him press kisses to Luke’s neck, sucking a bruise to his collarbone. 

Luke leans into Ashton, whispering into his ear, “Can I ride Michael?” 

“I said it was fine, sweetheart,” Ashton whispers back, pressing a kiss to Luke’s jaw. Luke squirms, hears Michael suck in a breath when Luke brushes against his dick. 

Luke hums, “Will you eat me out first? I want you to get me ready.” 

Luke gets a hand between them, undoing the button on Ashton’s jeans and getting his hand around Ashton’s dick. Luke moves his hand up and down a few times, feels Ashton harden in his hand, whining when Luke rubs his thumb around the head, smearing around precum. Ashton buries his head into Luke’s neck, whining as he tries to arch into Luke’s touch, trying to get a better angle, more relief. 

“By all means, keep jerking Ashton off in my lap. Not like I wouldn’t kill to see him rim you,” Michael pipes up. Luke startles, hand stilling on Ashton at the sudden memory that there’s two other people in the room with them. He feels Ashton’s fingers tighten on his hips, face unreadable when he pulls back to look at Ashton. 

“I’ll eat you out and then you can fuck Michael if you’re a good boy about it,” Ashton says. Luke knows he’s telling the whole room, but his eyes are on Luke, intense and only for Luke. Luke shifts a little, dick hard, wet and leaking into his panties. 

“Perfect. Give me time to open Michael, so I can fuck him when you’re done,” Calum says, shit eating grin on his face, like he’s three steps ahead of the rest of them. Knowing Calum he probably is, if he’s already thinking about fucking Michael. 

Ashton doesn’t wait for Calum to say anything else, tugs Luke off Michael, easing him back onto the bed, kissing him. Luke loops his arms around Ashton’s neck, wraps his legs around Ashton’s waist, digs his heels in. They make out for a few moments, Luke painfully aware of the sounds of lube opening, the sound of Calum working his fingers into Michael while Michael gasps, moans, the sheets rustling with their movements.

“Turn over darling,” Ashton says, nudging Luke. Luke huffs, mourning the loss of Ashton’s lips, while he turns himself over, propping himself up on all fours. Luke’s not used to not facing Ashton during sex. He likes it, being face to face with Ashton, getting to watch his face while he comes apart, having him close, the intimacy of it. He feels oddly disconnected from this, face pressed into a pillow while Ashton eases the panties down Luke’s legs, pressing kisses to Luke’s shoulder blades, down his back, stopping right above Luke’s ass. He wraps his fingers around the plug, tugging it out slowly, taking his time while Luke trembles a bit. He pulls the plug out all the way, easily pressing two fingers into Luke. Luke hears Calum curse next to him, hears Michael moan. He’s not sure if it’s in response to them or to the fact that Calum’s fingering Michael open. Luke can feel the lube from earlier dripping onto his thighs a little, clearly the sign they used too much, not that Luke’s complaining. He pushes back onto Ashton’s fingers, gasping slightly when he gets the right angle and sees stars.

Ashton bends down, breath ghosting over Luke’s hole. Luke shutters at the feeling, startled into a moan when Ashton presses his tongue into Luke. Luke whines, staticy with the feeling of Ashton’s fingers pressing into him alongside his tongue. Ashton swirls his tongue around, pressing his fingers into Luke. Luke tries to press back onto Ashton. Ashton grabs onto Luke’s hip, squeezing him, steadying him from speeding up too quickly. He keeps working his fingers in and out, tongue pressing in beside them. Luke’s hard, dick bumping against his stomach with each movement. He hears Michael moan again next to him. 

“Calum, you gotta stop. I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Michael says, too loud to be private, but soft enough that he feels like he’s intruding on something private. Calum laughs, pulling Michael into a kiss, rough and dirty. Luke’s attention is drawn back to Ashton when he presses his tongue in again, causing Luke to cry out. He pulls back, flipping Luke over, pulling him close, pressing kisses into Luke’s neck. Ashton pulls back, grabbing the lube from where it’s resting on the bed, squeezing some into his fingers, working them into Luke, adding a third finger. Luke spares a glance next to him, watches Michael and Calum as they make out, Calum working a hand up and down on Michael’s dick while Michael arches into him. Michael pulls back from Calum, lips bright red and swollen, eyes half lidded as he glances at Luke and Ashton, grinning when he catches Luke’s eyes.

“Come here,” Michael says, holding a hand out of Luke, beckoning him over. Luke rolls away from Ashton a little, meeting Michael half away across the bed, letting Michael tangle a hand into his curls and pull him into a kiss. Luke goes easily, wrapping a hand into Michael’s hair and tugging. Michael moans, tugging on Luke’s bottom lip with his teeth. Luke gasps at the sensation, Michael immediately getting his tongue back into Luke’s mouth, running the ball of his piercing along the underside of Luke’s tongue. Luke moans at the sensation, sensitive when Michael pushes a little, digging the ball of the piercing in. Luke trails a hand down Michael’s chest, rubbing his fingers along the edge of the lace of the bra. He rubs Michael’s nipple through the lace, enjoying the feeling of how rough the lace is under his fingers, how much Michael moves into the touch, pressing close to Luke. Calum’s still behind him, getting his hand on Michael’s ass, squeezing and slipping his fingers under the band of the panties, pressing his fingers into Michael and crooking them, Michael’s breath hitching as he gasps into Luke’s mouth, digging his fingers into Luke’s hips. 

Luke’s so focused on Michael’s mouth, the sensation of the piercing running along his tongue, Michael’s fingers digging into where he’s softest and sensitive, that Luke’s forgotten Ashton is right behind him until he feels Ashton’s fingers on the back of his neck, gripping him and tightening slightly. Luke arches, brushing his dick against Michael’s with the movement, the rubbing of the lace fabric against Luke’s dick rough and causing him to gasp at the sensation, dick wet and dripping onto the lace. Ashton tightens his grip of Luke’s neck, running a hand down Luke’s back. His hand stills on the band of Luke’s top, pulling the band back slightly and snapping it against Luke’s skin. Luke gasps at the sensation, the sting of the elastic snap, arching again into Michael. Michael moans into Luke’s mouth, biting Luke’s lip again, pulling back to nip at Luke’s jaw line, running a hand under Luke’s top and over his nipple. Ashton continues moving his hand down Luke’s back till he presses his fingers into Luke’s hole, using the lube that’s still dripping down his thighs to try and stretch Luke open more, pressing his fingers against Luke’s spot. Luke tries to push back on Ashton’s fingers, chasing the burn of the stretch. Calum gets his hand over Luke’s on Michael’s chest, guiding Luke’s fingers to rub Michael’s nipple. Michael arches at the same time Luke does, dicks rubbing against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. Luke’s head falls back onto Ashton’s shoulder as he lets Ashton get his fingers deeper into him, trying to scissor him open more. Luke’s panting, glassy eyed and over stimulated as he looks up at Ashton. Ashton looks down at Luke, curls falling into his eyes as he leans down, kissing Luke on the lips, trying to nip at them from his angle. Michael gets his hand off Luke’s hip, wrapping it around Luke’s dick and using his precum to get his hand wet enough to make the slide easier, rubbing his thumb over the head of Luke’s dick. Calum gets a hand around Michael’s dick inside the panties, snapping the waistband of the panties as he moves his hand, twisting his wrist while Michael pants, fringe in his eyes, skin red from his hairline to down his chest. It stands out bright against the green of the bra, eyes bright when he looks at Luke, grinning lazily, ball of his tongue piercing poking out.

Luke glances back at Ashton, meets his eyes. They’re completely black, pupils swallowing up his irises as Ashton’s glances from Luke to down where Michael’s hand is, still wrapped around Luke’s dick. Ashton’s gasping too, little pants as he moves his fingers inside Luke, other hand moving from the back of Luke’s neck to brush against Luke’s nipples, tugging at the piercings. Luke moans, eyes closed, losing the rhythm of his movements as he collapses back into Ashton, feeling the sweat on his chest, listening to him pant in Luke’s ear. He can hear Calum kissing Michael, the muffled moan of Calum’s name from Michael as Calum twists his wrist again, bringing Michael to the edge. Luke thinks he’s there too, thinks he might cum like this if he’s not careful, strung out and overworked, too many hands on him as Ashton snaps the elastic of his lace top again. Luke opens his eyes, glances at Ashton, reaches a hand up, brushing a stray curl out of Ashton’s eyes, rubbing his thumb over Ashton’s cheekbone. 

“I think you’re open enough,” Ashton says, eyes not leaving Luke’s. Luke blushes when Michael crows slightly, clearly excited, sound broken from the fact that Calum’s still rubbing his hand over Michael’s dick, biting at his neck. 

“Fuck yeah. Can’t wait to see you sitting on my dick. You’re gonna look so pretty,” Michael says, pulling back from Calum and Luke, wiggling out of his panties. He lays down on the bed, propped up slightly on the pillows, reaching for Luke, where he’s collapsed into Ashton’s lap, Ashton’s fingers still in, still rubbing over his nipples. Ashton lets go of Luke, let’s him crawl over to Michael, shaking slightly, swinging a leg over Michael, hovering over his dick. He glances back at Ashton, desperate for him to guide Luke in some way, guide him for what he’s supposed to do now. Calum’s running a hand through Michael’s fringe, brushing it out of his face, running his thumb over Michael’s lips.

Ashton pulls back, making his way over to Luke’s bag, “Wait, I want to get a condom.”

Michael rolls his eyes, huffing, “God Ashton, you don’t have to be so uptight. Luke already told me about the condom, but come on. It’s just  _ us _ .” 

“Well you and Calum do who knows what. I don’t know where you’ve been or who you’ve put your dick in. I’m not risking Luke’s health or mine for your fun,” Ashton says, fishing in Luke’s bag for the box of condoms. He takes a condom out of the box and tosses it to Michael. 

“Shit, calm down Ashton. I’ll use the damn thing if you’ll shut up,” Michael whines, ripping it open and sliding the condom onto his dick. Luke blushes, embarrassed by Ashton’s protectiveness, but touched that Ashton cares so much, that Michael will do it, that Calum’s rolling his eyes with fondness, that they’re doing what they can to make sure this works.

Ashton comes up behind Luke, gripping Luke’s hips. He helps guide Luke down, moaning in sync with Luke when Luke feels Michael’s dick slowly stretching him out until he bottoms out. Luke takes a deep breath in through his nose, adjusting to the feeling of Michael’s dick inside him, Michael under him trembling, Ashton’s hands on him, Calum watching him. 

“Move,” Michael whines, arching up, shifting his dick inside Luke. Luke moans, getting one hand on Michael’s chest, starts to move, matching Michael’s pace. One of Ashton’s hands comes up under Luke’s top, rubbing Luke’s nipple, tugging at his piercing as Ashton kisses Luke’s neck. Michael digs his fingers into Luke’s thighs, trying to guide his movements while Ashton’s preoccupied.

Calum watches the three of them before he pulls his own underwear down, turning to Michael. Luke can’t help looking at his dick, hard and red, resting against Calum’s stomach now that he’s not wearing his boxer briefs. He’s thicker than Luke remembers and Luke’s mouth waters a little, wants to get his mouth on it later once he’s done riding Michael.

“Suck my dick,” Calum says, leaning down a little, getting into Michael’s space, running his hand down Michael’s neck, squeezing a little, pressing his fingers into the hollow of Michael’s throat. Michael tears his eyes away from Luke to look at Calum. 

“What?” Michael asks, glassy eyed and unfocused as Luke keeps bouncing up and down, trying to get the right angle, hips shuddering when Ashton gets his hand around Luke’s dick, matching Luke and Michael’s pace. Ashton leans in, pressing kisses to Luke’s shoulder and pressing a finger into Luke, besides Michael’s dick, stretching Luke in a way that feels almost  _ too much  _ but that Luke craves. 

“Come on, you can do it. Suck my dick. Get me ready to fuck you,” Calum says. Michael nods. Calum grins, swinging a leg over Michael and getting himself above Michael. Michael grabs into Calum’s thighs, gets his mouth around Calum’s dick, swallows Calum down as he keeps moving his hips, Luke still matches his pace as he fucks himself on Michael’s dick, clearly along for the ride. Ashton keeps fucking Luke’s dick, twisting his wrist, letting the pre-cum sliding over his hand. He leans into Luke’s ear. 

“Is that good sweetheart? Getting fucked from two different angles? You always look so pretty when you’re riding dick, like you were made for it. Bet I can make you come before Michael does. Although I don’t think he’s far behind,” Ashton says, directly into Luke’s ear. Luke moans, fucking himself into Ashton’s hand, trying to get Ashton to speed up his pace. Ashton drops his hand from Luke’s nipple, grabbing Luke’s hip and slowing him down. Luke whines at the change of pace, trying to speed up. Ashton grips him tighter. 

“Slow down or I won’t let you cum,” He whispers, smacking Luke’s thigh lightly, a warning. Luke moans. He feels Michael moans at the same time, muffled from Calum’s dick, pressed against the back of his throat, pace becoming more rushed, frantic. Ashton picks his own pace up, hand moving faster, thumb rubbing over the head of Luke’s dick. Michael picks up his pace again, moans muffled by Calum’s dick, his own whispered praises. Ashton keeps pressing kisses to Luke’s neck, his shoulders, biting him lightly. 

Michael’s dick catches Luke at the right angle, Ashton squeezing him, twisting his wrist and Luke’s cumming, riding it out on Michael’s dick until Michael’s cumming in the condom. Calum swears, pulling his dick out of Michael’s mouth.

Ashton wastes no time, tugging Luke off Michael, Luke gasping at the sudden sensation of his dick sliding out of him, spreading Luke out on the bed sheets, sliding his dick in easily. He presses praise into Luke’s skin, letting Luke pull him close, bury his face in Ashton’s neck, moaning at how raw and overstimulated he feels. Luke can hear Calum removing the condom next to him, tossing it into the trash can before he can hear Michael and Calum next to him, fucking as well. 

Luke turns back to Ashton, watching his face. 

“Ash?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you. God I love you so much. I can’t love anyone else but you,” Luke says, as Ashton fucks into him. Ashton startles, looking at Luke’s face as he cums. Luke whines, pulling Ashton for a kiss, not caring about the rimming, just wanting Ashton close. He hears the bed squeaking next to him, Michael cursing as Calum fucks him once, twice till he’s coming as well. 

Luke tugs Ashton down, pulling him into a cuddle, snuggling into Ashton. Ashton plays with Luke’s curls, humming slightly. Luke’s overstimulated and sated, feels tired. He forgets that Michael and Calum are next to him till he hears Calum start laughing. 

“God Luke, you really are clingy,” he says, grinning when Luke glances over at him. He’s propped himself up against the headboard, leaning over to grab a cigarette, Michael curled up in his lap, whining. 

“Just give me a minute. Never done this before,” Luke mumbles, burrowing into Ashton. Ashton snorts.

Calum hums, blowing smoke out in a curl, leaning down to press a kiss to Michael’s lips. Michael goes easily, smiling into the kiss, marks on his neck blooming bright red against the creamy white skin.

“Think you could go again, Luke?” Calum asks, casually, when he separates from Michael, running his thumb over Michael’s lips, grinning as he takes another hit from the cigarette, leaning down again to shotgun the smoke to Michael. Michael takes it, sucking it out of Calum’s mouth, hands pressed to Calum’s face, tilting his head back and blowing the smoke out towards the ceiling with a grin. Calum props himself up again, tugs Michael up into his lap, Michael digging his fingers into Calum’s shoulders, laughing as Calum bounces him up and down lightly in his lap. Michael laughs, bright and excited at the movement.

“I could,” Luke answers. Ashton tightens his hold on Luke, eyes on Calum and Michael. 

“Think I’d like to get you on my dick,” Calum says, eyes not leaving Michael. Michael’s grinning at Calum. It feels like they’re speaking their own language, on another plane of existence from Luke and Ashton and Luke’s not sure where they fall into it.

“Think I wanna get my mouth on you, Cal,” Luke says, feeling bold. Calum stops his movement, pulling his eyes away from Michael to look over at Luke, at Ashton. He raises an eyebrow. 

“That so?”

“Yeah. Wanna see if you still taste the same, feel the same. Wanna see if 10 years has stopped you from cumming at the drop of a hat,” Luke says. Calum laughs, eyes sparkling even as his smile edges on just  _ this side _ of dangerous.

“Oh yeah? And what about you? You think you can finally deep throat a dick instead of choking whenever I move.”

Luke grins, “I know I can. I’ve had practice now.”

Calum looks over Luke’s shoulder at Ashton, raising an eyebrow, “You really think Ashton’s got a better dick than me.”

“Obviously.”

Calum laughs, displacing Michael out of his lap to move over to Luke, grabbing at the back of his hair and  _ tugging _ , tilting his head up and leaning in close.

“Sweetheart, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Calum murmurs, capturing Luke’s lips in a hungry kiss, filled with heat and the feeling of Calum’s tongue pressing into his mouth. Calum gets his hand around Luke’s throat, squeezing and Luke feels the heat from the cigarette he still has between his fingers. Luke gasps, sound choked off when Calum tightens his hold a little.

“Think I’d like to see you on your knees sucking my dick. Pin your arms behind your back so the only thing you can use is your mouth. See if you can really match all your talk,” Calum says. Luke moans, eyelids fluttering slightly at the sensation, the idea of it.

“Give me a color Luke,” Michael says. Luke pulls his eyes away from Calum to Michael, who’s hooked his chin over Calum’s shoulder and is watching Luke intensely, concern on his face.

“Green,” Luke says. Michael smiles easily, bringing a hand up and reaching behind Luke to touch Ashton’s face.

“Aw Ash, did we forget about you?” Michael teases, tilting Ashton’s head and drawing his attention away from Luke to him.

“I’m fine Michael.”

“Well, that’s no fun. Tell you what, if Luke can get Calum to cum with just his mouth, I’ll suck your dick,” Michael says. Luke’s torn at the idea, stomach hot and filled with desire and want at the idea of Michael on his knees, taking Ashton’s dick, eyes watering and moans muffled, and heart aching at the idea of sharing Ashton with anyone.

“And what if he doesn’t?”

“Then you get to spank your fiancé for being a bad boy. See, it’s win/win for everyone,” Michael says. Ashton looks between Luke and the guys before nodding. Michael and Calum grin, pulling back slightly to allow them all to detangle themselves from each other and sit up. Calum climbs to the edge of the bed, sitting down on it, spreading his legs. He’s semi-hard already, dick slightly red, still wearing his t-shirt. He leans back on one hand, stray bits of hair falling into his eyes as he grins at Luke, taking another drag from the cigarette, letting the cherry of it burn bright as he blows the smoke out, slow, smile curling at the edges. Michael’s sitting next to him, head cocked to the side, watching Luke. 

“Well? What are you waiting for,” Calum says, smiling at Luke. Luke realizes that he’s supposed to suck Calum’s dick like that, between his thighs, kneeling on the floor. Carefully, he pulls himself from Ashton’s grip, standing up with shaking legs and walking around till he’s in front of Calum. Slowly, he lowers himself down to the ground, kneeling between Calum’s legs and gripping his thighs. Michael smirks, grabbing Luke’s hand and tutting. 

“Oh Luke sweetie. You really think we’d let you off that easy,” Michael laughs, standing up. He takes hold of both of Luke’s hands, bringing them behind his back, pining Luke’s arms. He keeps his hold there, kneeling down behind Luke to keep his arms in place. 

“Use your mouth Luke. It’s what you’re good at,” Calum says, grinning down at Luke, turning into a moan when Luke gets his mouth around Calum’s dick. It’s harder than he thought it would be, without using his hands trying to keep his balance and take as much of Calum in his mouth as he can, but the moans coming from above him must mean he’s doing something right. Calum gets a hand into the back of Luke’s hair, tangling in the curls and pressing Luke further down onto his dick. Luke tries to breathe through his nose, trying to open his throat as Calum pushes him, until Luke’s nose is practically touching Calum’s stomach, dick bumping against the back of his throat.

“You look so good Lukey. Like you were made for this. Forget getting up on stage and singing for everyone. You were made to be on your knees sucking dick. You look so beautiful like this,” Michael says, whispers it into Luke’s ear, bending down. He tightens his grip of Luke’s hands, tugging a little as he cups Luke’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over where the outline of Calum’s dick is in his mouth. Calum moans again, hips bucking up, dick bumping against Luke’s mouth and he chokes a little, eyes watering at the sensation. Luke hears Ashton groan, spares a glance to where Ash is, sitting on the bed, dick hard and eyes unreadably stormy as he watches the three of them, fingers clenched into the bedspread. 

Michael leans in close to Luke again, pushing the back of Luke’s head lightly, right where Calum’s hands are, easing more of Calum’s dick down his throat, “Better put that mouth to good use.”

Luke glances up at Calum, meets his gaze. Calum’s eyes are half lidded and hazy as he smiles down at Luke, taking another drag, tugging on Luke’s curls as he exhales. Luke tries bobbing his head up and down, picks up a rhythm, flexing his fingers slightly in Michael’s grip, still trying to keep his balance with only his body. He swirls his tongue over the head of Calum’s dick, tastes the salt and sweat on his skin. He swallows, chokes a little on the feeling of being too full, Michael holding him down practically while Calum bucks his hips up as Luke continues sucking him off. Michael hums, running his hand along Luke’s chest, brushing against his nipples through the lace, pressing his fingers into the hollow of Luke’s throat. Luke moans again, fuzzy and on the edge. He can see Ashton out the corner of his eye, fingers flexing, clearly trying not to touch himself or Luke. Loose hair is falling into his eyes, curling with sweat and he’s flushed all down his chest and Luke wants nothing more than to crawl into Ashton’s lap, brush the hair from his eyes and tell him how much he loves Ashton, how he’s Ashton’s and only Ashton’s, no matter what they’re doing. Even with the weight of Calum’s dick on his tongue, heavy and thick, Michael’s fingers wrapped around his wrists as he squeezes them.

Michael smacks Luke on the ass, rough, startling Luke from his thoughts. Luke whines, bucking up slightly and taking more of Calum’s dick than he was planning to, muffled cough at the burn in his throat.

“So perfect Luke. Look at you, look how well you’re doing. But you’re not paying attention babe. You gotta pay attention if you wanna do it right,” Michael says, biting lightly at Luke’s throat, smacking his ass again, right over the same spot. Luke moans, eyelids fluttering, sinking back into Michael’s touch. Calum gasps at the sensation of Luke’s mouth sliding on his dick, tongue swirling around, gets his hand on Luke’s head and holds him where he is. Luke hollows his cheeks again, sucking lightly, tastes Calum’s precum on his tongue, swallowing it, salty and bitter. Michael leans up over Luke, letting go of Luke’s wrists to grab hold of Calum’s face, kissing him, biting at his lips, flushed red. Calum tilts up into the kiss, letting go of Luke’s hair to hold onto Michael, trading kisses and bites with Michael. Luke takes the chance to get a hand on Calum’s thigh, prop himself up slightly, wrap one hand around Calum’s dick and angle his head, sucking at the head, bobbing up and down, twisting his wrist and speeding up his pace. 

Calum moans, arching up into Luke and cumming down Luke’s throat suddenly. Luke’s used to it, remembers it from when he was a teenager, when Calum would cum without warning, a muffled cry behind his hand and apologizing swiftly when Luke choked and had to spit, coughing. Luke’s better now than back then, able to swallow, even if the salty, bitter taste makes him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Luke pulls off with a wet  _ pop _ , trying to catch his breath. Calum pants against Michael’s mouth, riding the aftershocks out with Luke’s head, Michael rubbing his thumbs along Calum’s jaw and whispering to him quietly. They’re lost in their own world, hardly paying attention to Luke as he ducks down, removes himself from his position and stands up on shaky legs, knees aching. Michael topples Calum back onto the bed, kissing him as he rubs himself against the planes of Calum’s stomach.

Luke turns to Ashton, shaking a little still, fuzzy and buzzing but pleasantly so. Ashton’s face is still unreadable, but the tension in his hands and shoulders relax a little as he looks up at Luke. Wordlessly, he holds a hand out to Luke and Luke goes easily, crawling into Ashton’s lap and tucking his face into his neck. Ashton presses kisses to Luke’s temples, running his fingers along his back, over his ass where Michael’s handprint is.

“Was I good Ash?”

“So good sweetheart. You were lovely to watch, my darling.”

“Yours Ash. Only yours,” Luke says, nuzzling into Ashton, limbs feeling heavy as the high of the events start to wear off. Ashton hums lightly, working his hand in between them to wrap it around his dick. Luke whines, gets his hand over Ashton’s.

“Let me do it.”

“You’ve already done so much Lu. Let me handle it.”

“Can we...together?” Luke mumbles, tilting his head to look at Ashton. Ashton’s eyes softly, smile on his lips.

“Of course sunshine,” Ashton says. He starts to pump his hand up and down his dick, smearing his own precum around. Luke follows Ashton’s movements, humming gently as he follows Ashton’s pace, speeding up. Luke noses into Ashton, pressing soft kisses to his neck, mumbling  _ I love you _ over and over again into Ashton’s skin. Ashton lets out a choked out moan, pressing kisses to Luke’s temple, squeezing his hip with his other hand as he cums again, cum coating Luke’s hand as well. Luke sighs, tired and overstimulated, collapsing back onto the bed, tugging Ashton with him, pulling him into a kiss, not caring that he tastes like Calum, just wanting to kiss Ashton, crawl inside him, bask in the glow of Ashton’s light and love. Ashton hums, tugging Luke close, squeezing his thigh, kissing him back just as desperately.

Ashton pulls back eventually, the two of them catching their breath in the space left between them. Luke hears Michael and Calum rustling behind them, glancing back to see Michael curling himself up into Calum’s side, eyes slipping closed.

“Someone has to get up and get a cloth to clean off with,” Michael mumbles. 

“You get one,” Calum shoots back, running his fingers through Michael’s fringe. Michael whines again. 

“No, too tired,” He mumbles.

Luke turns to look up at Ashton. Ashton’s head is tilted down, smiling gently at Luke. 

“Are you okay Sunshine?” Ashton says, twirling Luke’s curls in his fingers. 

Luke smiles, “I’m great. Just tired. Give me a minute and I can move.” 

Ashton hums, pulling Luke closer, tucking Luke’s head below his chin. Luke hums contentedly, snuggling into Ashton’s warmth. 

“I nominate Ashton to get one,” Michael says, turning his head to look at the two of them, grinning. Ashton flips Michael off and Michael sticks out his tongue. 

“God, give me a minute Michael, I did just cum,” He says. 

“You get one minute and then I’m pushing you out of the bed and into the bathroom,” Michael says. He rests his head on Calum’s thigh, glancing up at him. Luke looks up at Ashton again. 

“Have fun darling?” Luke asks. 

“It was fun. You were fun. You’re always fun,” Ashton murmurs, brushing the curls from Luke’s eyes. Luke giggles, turning to look at Michael. Michael smiles, eyes half lidded and sleepy. Calum’s running a hand along Michael’s arm, tracing shapes on him, smoking the last of his cigarette.

“You know, you technically used your hands to get Calum off so now Ashton has to spank you. But I still wanna suck his dick, so I’ll make an exception,” Michael says.

“Michael I  _ literally _ just came twice in a row,” Ashton says, rolling his eyes. Michael laughs.

“I’m patient and I can wait. Luke’s two for two on getting you to cum and I want a chance to see what’s all the fuss with your dick. Considering it took Luke’s virginity and all,” Michael says, cackling with laughter when Luke groans, hiding his face while Ashton throws a pillow at Michael. 

“Michael, don’t be vulgar about my fiancé,” Ashton says. Michael laughs again, taking the pillow and tossing it back at them. 

“Fine, but only if you let me suck your dick instead.” 

Luke’s eyes drift shit as Ashton and Michael argue back and forth about how long it’ll take before Ashton’s ready. Luke’s tired, limbs heavy and stated. It’s easy for him to fall asleep like this, wrapped up in Ashton’s warmth, the sounds of the three people he loves the most washing over him, lulling him to sleep. 

  
  


***

It’s been a few days since their sex adventure at the hotel (or as Michael keeps calling, the orgy) and Ashton’s been closed off. It’s not overly obvious, Ashton still in their group chats, waking Luke up with kisses and cuddling him at every opportunity. Luke’s been soaking it up, enjoying the feeling of being close to Ashton, getting to sit in Ashton’s lap while he paints his nails, watching TV. Ashton’s clingier than usual, like he’s worried about something, but refusing to talk to Luke about it. It’s putting Luke on edge. He hates when Ashton’s secretive, hates to see Ashton’s anxiety taking over, eating him up. It’s obvious in the way he’s been quiet, eyes half focused on what’s going on around him. Everytime Luke tries to mention it to him, approaching the topic of whatever’s going on in Ashton’s mind, Ashton brushes him off, telling Luke he’s fine, even though Luke knows he’s not.

Luke hates being cliche, but it feels like they’re speaking two different languages, having two separate conversations. Michael and Calum aren’t even helpful right now, both of them equally lost as to what’s bothering Ashton. He seems to have shut all of them out, wrapped up in whatever’s on his mind. Luke doesn’t know how to help Ashton, can’t figure out how to break down his walls when Ashton’s clearly so resistant to it, caught up in his own world of whatever misery and sadness he’s living in.

It comes to a head one morning, almost a week after the hotel. Luke and Ashton are sitting on their couch, drinking coffee and watching re-runs of  _ Say Yes to the Dress _ , so Luke can complain about the ugly dresses and shitty families and Ashton can pretend to understand half of what’s going on. It’s a lazy day, one that will probably end in afternoon sex in their bed because Luke firmly believes two grown men in their 20s who own a bed should be having sex in that and not on their couch. 

Luke’s got his legs in Ashton’s lap, enjoying the feeling of Ashton holding onto his ankle, tapping his fingers lightly against Luke, drumming out a beat. Luke’s focused on the TV, watching someone try on a huge ball gown looking dress that’s terribly out of her budget, but which she’ll probably end up getting because her dad is paying. Luke’s just about to comment on how awful the sparkles of the dress are when Ashton breaks the silence.

“Do you want to talk about our relationship?” Ashton says, eyes not leaving the TV.

Luke freezes, trying to swallow down the panic that fills his lungs suddenly. He knows Ashton’s not going to break up with him or do anything terribly drastic but the idea that he might is suddenly overwhelming to Luke. That maybe Luke was right and having Michael and Calum there showed Ashton what he’s missing out, that Luke’s not as free or adventurous or open as he could be. That Ashton’s bored of Luke and wants to occupy his time with someone else more exciting. That maybe Ashton wants Michael, wants Calum, more than he wants Luke. 

“What do you want to talk about Ash?” Luke asks, trying to keep his tone light and even as he glances at Ashton. 

Ashton turns his whole attention to Luke, lips bitten raw and eyes wide. Luke tries to contain the panic that’s filling his body suddenly, looking at Ashton and the slight fear and worry there.

“Do you want this to be an open relationship?” 

“What?” Luke asks. He’s confused and a little whiplashed at the question. Of all the things he was expecting Ashton to ask, that wasn’t it.

“Do you want this to be open? I still want to marry you and be together, but I thought maybe you don’t want that. Or rather, you do but you also want to be able to be with other people. And that’s fine and I know we have an informal agreement about it now, but maybe we could be more open about it now. If you want to be in something open. Even if it’s just Michael and Calum. Or not them. Whatever you want. I just thought you might like to talk about it,” Ashton says, rushing the words out. He blushes slightly when he finishes, embarrassed clearly. 

Luke stares at Ashton wide eyed. Of all the things he was expecting, that was not one of them. He envisioned a lot of ways this conversation could go, but Ashton asking if Luke’s the one who wants to open things up was not one of them. 

“Ashton, what gave you the idea I would want that?” 

“You just seemed really happy the other day when we were with the guys. You were so free and excited and I...I don’t want to hold you back. I know you said you’ve never been with anyone else and I see you with them and I’m worried I’m restricting you. That I’m forcing you to be something you’re not. I don’t  _ like _ the idea of an open relationship, but I’m willing to try it if it’ll make you happy. All I want is to make you happy,” Ashton says. He sounds so earnest and sincere and Luke can see the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. 

Luke thinks he might cry too, at the idea that he’s ever made Ashton feel insecure or unloved. Ashton’s his rock, his whole world, the love of his life, his  _ home _ . Ashton’s love is a constant, a warm blanket that Luke always always knows will be there for him despite everything. 

Luke detangles his legs from Ashton’s lap, crawling over and sitting himself in Ashton’s lap, taking his face in both hands and staring at him earnestly. Ashton wraps his hands around Luke’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the skin exposed by Luke’s shirt riding up. 

“Ashton, just because it was fun doesn’t mean I want to keep doing it. I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You always call me golden and sunshine, but you’re the moon to my sun. You know every part of me and I can’t bear the thought of sharing that with anyone else. Or sharing you with anyone else. It was nice, getting to play around with Michael and Calum, but it showed me I have everything I want right here. I have  _ you, _ ” Luke says. He rubs his thumbs against Ashton’s cheeks, catching the tears that are spilling out of his eyes, clearly against his will if his sniffles are anything to go by. Luke leans down, pressing kisses to his cheeks and nose, knows he’s tearing up now too. Ashton buries his face into Luke’s neck, breathing in and out softly. 

“I love you so much Luke, it hurts sometimes. I’ve watched you grow and flourish over the years and I’m worried one day you’ll outgrow me.” 

“I could never outgrow you Ash. How could I outgrow your love and support? I get to be this open and free because of you. You’ve always encouraged me to be true and authentic to myself. I just wish I was more comfortable being open about myself with other people.” 

“I like that you’re not. It feels special and private, that I get to see this part of you. It makes me feel special that you feel comfortable sharing this part of yourself with me,” Ashton says. 

“Of course I am. You’re my best friend and my fiancé and the love of my life. You know me better than I know myself some days. Your love is comfortable. It’s a warm blanket. Michael and Calum were fun and I’m sure they’d continue to be fun, but I’d rather have you. Just you. You make me happy,” Luke says. He tugs Ashton’s face out of his neck, pressing a soft kiss to Ashton’s lips. Ashton smiles, kissing him back gently. Luke pulls back, snuggling down into Ashton, trying to make himself as small as he can to fit into Ashton’s lap. Ashton chuckles, playing with Luke’s curls. 

“So, no open relationship?” 

“No open relationship. And I’ll tell you if I ever change my mind, but I won’t. I’m content with one dick for the rest of my life,” Luke says. Ashton laughs, bright and loud, pressing a kiss to the top of Luke’s head. Luke grins, pressing a kiss into Ashton’s neck. The tension seems to have loosened from Ashton, one arm wrapped around Luke, pointing at the screen and making snide comments about the wedding dresses and family members on the TV. Luke smiles, giggling at Ashton. Luke is content. He’s content and happy and so full of love for Ashton. He’s happy to be Ashton’s and just Ashton’s forever. How could he ever want for anything when all he needs is right here? 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
